Life Cycles
by xev
Summary: I have been deciding how to continue my story. This is a collection of small stories. Each chapter will have a different focus. Chapter 15 up. Set to follow Sex and Serenity. Spoilers for Serenity.
1. Cobb Detective Agency

Some of you may be recognizing some themes and quotes I'm using from other venues. I've tried to keep them obscure enough, but you may be able to pick them out.

Jayne approached an all white building on the planet Irvingia. He had a duffel bag in his hand and a scowl on his face. He approached the orderly that stood in front of the building. It was the largest man Jayne had ever seen. He said nothing as Jayne went up to him, but stood in the way of the door.

"I'm here to check myself in."

"Name?"

"Jayne Cobb."

"Drop the bag and go ahead."

Jayne gave the man his best mean look and he didn't even flinch. He dropped the bag thinking he would find it in his room later. He entered the building to find a closet. There was no other door. Before he could say something the floor gave way. Jayne found himself sliding down a tube for several minutes before finally landing. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized he was in what looked like a sewer. The room was cement with two gated off tunnels. It took a while before he realized there was something on the ground next to him. He reached over and picked it up. He immediately dropped it when he realized what it was, an arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The room was now filled with authorities of all kinds. Doctors, nurses, security and various cleaning crew. Jia stood over a reclining Jayne.

"Well, that was Dr. Adams, the guy we were here to help."

Jayne stared to get up, "Then we can go home."

"No, now our job has changed. Instead of finding out who wanted to kill him we have to find out who did kill him."

"How we supposed to do that?"

"Mal has narrowed it down to one of the patients. The original idea is still working."

"How am I supposed to spend two days in this dump?"

"This is not a room Jayne. You were sent here by accident."

"Accident nothin.' Someone wanted us to find this."

Jia rolled her eyes, "Nobody knows we are here. It was just a coincidence."

"Sure."

"Anyway, I'll get you moved to a better room."

"That's right you will. What kinda place is this anyway? I've been here two hours and haven't even had a drink yet."

"It's a place where people learn to stop drinking. Not to have drinks."

Jayne scowled again and stood up, "Can we go to my new room now?"

"I'll have the orderly take you as soon as..."

A nurse ran up to Jia. "Doctor, the other doctors need you to settle something in the lounge."

"What?"

She looked sideways at Jayne and whispered to Jia, "They needs someone to be the judge in the drinking competition."

Jia saw Jayne scowl and knew that he heard. "I'll be there in a minute."

She turned to Jayne and smiled. She then turned and went in the other direction to speak to someone for Jayne's new room. Jayne was then escorted through the hospital to a white room with a simple cot and toilet. He had been in better jail cells. As the door locked behind him, he knew he had agreed to this too easy.

-----------------------------------------------

By the third day of routine, Jayne was really feeling it. No alcohol, no cigars, no caffeine and no sex. Nothing. Everyday was the same. The huge orderly came each day for exercise. He was escorted to another white room for an hour and then escorted back to his room. It was driving him insane. When the orderly came today, he was going to tell him where to shove his exercise. This time it wasn't the orderly, it was his link to normal, Jia.

"The first part is over, it's time you had therapy. I've arraigned to have all the suspects in one room today for group. You will be there too."

"I don't need no..."

"It's in another part of the hospital."

"I'm in. Sure you can take time off from your judge duties."

"Yeah, the hot tub broke."

Jayne scowled at her again. She smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Jayne was twitching and nervous at group therapy. His head was aching and he didn't even notice the other people in the room. There were six others. Jia was sitting in a chair to his right. She was in the obligatory white coat with a clip board sitting on her lap.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves. I will start. I am Doctor Andrea Gellman and I..."

Jayne interrupted her, "No you're not."

Jia glanced over at him. "Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

Jia got louder, "Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

She bent over to get closer to him, "Yes I am!"

"No you are not."

"My name is Gellman, Doctor Andrea Gellman! Nobody knows me here so I'm introducing myself!"

Jayne sat back with a little grin on his face. "Oh I get it. Sure Doctor... Mason."

Jia rolled her eyes. She looked around and noticed the others were confused but not that interested. She would soon realize they were to absorbed with themselves, "Who's next?"

The only woman in the room raised her hand. She was overweight with a large mouth and big hair. "I will. I'm Diane Larison." She gestured to the very thin man beside her, "My husband is Larry. We are here because we needed to enter the program to avoid prison on our planet."

Jayne stood up, "And you killed Doctor Adams to keep him from telling the law about you cheatin the program. Case dismissed."

Jia scowled at him. "Jayne sit down."

At her tone he slumped back in the chair.

The woman looked affronted, "No, we loved Doctor Adams. He made us realize we did have a problem and we needed help."

The man on the other side of her husband, a weak looking individual, spoke up, "I'll go next. I'm Charlie Downs. This is my fifth visit here and my fifteenth visit to clinics all around the verse."

Jayne stood again, "You killed him because he threatened to cut you off from the clinic."

Jia reached out and grabbed his arm and yanked him back to his seat.

"No, he made me realize I was addicted to the attention. We've been working on it for weeks."

The next man, a athletic looking man, started with a nervous twitch, "I'm Ernest. I've been here for three months working on my addiction to pain killers."

Jayne stood up yet again, "You killed him because he wouldn't let you leave." he turned to Jia. "Can I go now?"

She stood up and went over to be inches from his face. She whispered, "If you don't sit down right now I will make your life a living hell. I have access to all kinds of drugs now and you don't know the meaning of the word embarrassed until I get through with you. SIT DOWN!"

He shrunk back into his seat and Jia went back to hers and smiled at the final man. He spoke with an arrogant smile, "I am Michael Rodriguez. I am here to work on a peculiar type of addiction known as sexual addiction."

Jayne had never heard of that before and his face momentarily showed that. Then he started to stand up but looked over at Jia who was already glowering. He thought better and sat back down but would not be stopped from saying his piece, "You killed him because that ain't a real addiction and you wanted out of here to go get some trim."

Jia sighed but Michael went on, "He was the only one who had ever told me how destructive my behavior was. He was a saint."

Jayne glared at nothing and crossed his arms before his chest, "I'm here because I was forced."

Jia rolled her eyes again and went on with what Simon had suggested yesterday when she had returned to Serenity. "I think we should all tell a story about our experience with addiction and maybe that story will help someone else in the room with their problem."

She heard Jayne scoff but ignored him as she got to know her suspects. The session went by with only two more interruptions from Jayne along with the grossest story of the day. She dismissed the group and told Jayne to stay back and talk to her.

"Why are you making this difficult?"

"You get to go back to Serenity every night while I have to stay at this nut house. Not only can I not have liquor or cigars or coffee, but they won't even give me my dirty pictures or my own clothes." He gestured to the black jumpsuit everyone was wearing. "I gotta wear this and eat their gosa food, then I gotta come here and listen to all these whiners talk about their feelings. This is the worst job I've ever been on."

"Just go with it and it will all be over. Try not to make my life a living hell."

"If'n mine has to be why can't yours?"

"Because maybe you could learn something from this place while you are here if you would just give it a chance."

"I ain't addicted to nothin'."

"Really? You have been without three days and you are shaking, sweating, mumbling to yourself and bitching at every possible moment. Maybe you night have a problem or two?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You smoke. I've seen ya hiding out in the shower room."

"I only have a cigarette once in the morning and that's it. I 'hide' in the shower room because it has the best ventilation and I don't want anyone else to have to inhale my smoke. Just because you have no such qualms doesn't mean none of us do."

"You are such a..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and a nurse walking in, "Your two o'clock is ready, Doctor Gellman."

"My two o'clock what?"

"Your massage Doctor."

She glanced at Jayne and hurried the nurse out of the room. In parting she turned and said, "Just try Jayne and it will be over in a few days I promise."

He scoffed, "Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the crew sans Jayne sat around the table. Mal was rubbing his temples.

"Lets run through this again. We got this job for this doctor who thought someone was gonna kill him. Before we could even get here they succeeded. Explain your part again Doc."

Simon looked around, "Me or Dr. Gellman?"

"You."

"I looked at the blood that Jia brought back. He died of an overdose of a sedative called Anahocside."

"How did he end up in pieces in the sewer?"

"I don't know."

Mal sighed, "So Dr. Gellman, how's Jayne doin'?"

"I don' t think he can hold out much longer. Being next to the patients isn't really doing any good anyway. Maybe we should get him out of there."

"Lets not screw this up any more than we already have. He stays. Jia, how much access do you have?"

"All over the hospital. Why?"

"Look around for something out of the ordinary and see if you can get into Dr. Adams' office."

"Done."

Simon looked interested, "If I give you a list of drugs could you lift some for me?"

Kaylee looked impressed, "You are going off the deep end there Doc."

Simon smiled slightly. Jia answered his question. "I can try. I've never had much experience in stealing but it can't be that hard with all the freedom they give the doctors there."

Mal wasn't impressed with the turn of the conversation. "Anyway, just see what you can come up with."

They discussed the plan into the night. Mal dismissed the group with Jia having a clear path for tomorrow. She just hoped Jayne could hold out a little longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne sat in his room and his mind raced. The withdrawals were getting worse. The orderly had brought him back from his daily exercise. As he had left he said something about knowing why Jayne was there and about how Jayne should be careful. Jayne's mind was on other things at the time so he didn't catch it. Now, an hour later, it came back to him with a vengeance. It suddenly occurred to Jayne the only way he was going to get out of here was to solve the murder. A thought came upon him and he rang for the orderly.

When the very large man came Jayne tried to take him down. The orderly very easily shoved him back in the room and slammed the door. Jayne hadn't been the first to try and escape.

Now he needed a new plan. He came up with one and waited very impatiently for darkness. When the lights went out he made his move.

The next morning the orderly came in to get Jayne. He opened the door to an empty room. He ran in and looked around. Behind him Jayne silently descended from the ceiling tile he had removed last night. He snuck out the door and slammed it shut. He ran down the hall muttering, "solve crime- go home."

He spent much of the day hiding in closets and in the ceiling as the staff ran around below him. He never stopped mumbling his little mantra. He saw the very large orderly again early the next morning. He got above him and dropped down on top of him. He knocked the orderly unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Jayne was knocking a staff member senseless, five patients gathered in another part of the hospital, the therapy room. The door opened and Doctor Gellman, four security guards, the local sherif and another man they didn't recognize came in.

Doctor Gellman told them all to sit in their usual chairs. "You are probably all wondering why I have brought you all here. My name isn't Doctor Gellman, It's Jia Mason. I and my crew mates are here to solve Dr. Adams murder."

Diane said what every one was thinking, "So that big guy with the twitches was right."

"Yes he was. I am here along with the sherif and my captain to solve this crime."

The sherif stepped forward, "So, who did it?"

"They all did."

Silence greeted her proclamation.

"What do you mean?"

"I did some digging around the hospital. I was in the supply closet getting...some other things, when I came across four empty vials of the sedative Anahocside. I found that unusual because I had been told empty vials were never left in there. No one but a doctor would know that particular fact. You see, the morning after his murder was supposed to be a hearing for all five of these patients. I don't think that murder was the intent."

"Why not?"

"One vial of the sedative is enough to make a person sleep for 24 hours uninterrupted. Four is enough to kill a person. Mr Larison had a problem the week before the murder and had to be given the medication. That's where they got the idea. Dr. Adams sleeping through a hearing wouldn't be enough to call the hearing to a halt, but his death was. All five of these people were hoping to get out. Dr. Adams notes say he wasn't going to let any of them leave. They also said he had told them all this."

"And they thought if he wasn't there they could fool the committee into letting them go."

"Yep. I found the vials and took them to our ship. Our doctor and mechanic figured out that there were two sets of finger prints on each vial. One each from Diane, Charlie, Ernest and Michael. The one on every vial was Larry's. They each went on separately not knowing the other's plans. They each put one vial into his brandy that Dr. Adams had every night before leaving. He drank four vials without even knowing.

"The only thing we can figure happened after that was the Diane went back to their room and told Larry what she had done. He went back to stop the doctor from drinking the brandy and sleeping through the hearing, because Larry thought they needed more time at the facility. That was also in Dr. Adams notes."

She looked over at Larry. He was cowering in his chair as usual.

"You have protected your wife forever from her self. Dr Adams knew that. You went there and found instead of a sleeping man, a dead man. Thinking your wife had killed him, you got rid of the body, and the vials, but you didn't know that the empties didn't go in the supply closet. You also didn't want his body to go unnoticed, so you programmed the slide to take Jayne to the sewer instead of the welcome center. You couldn't have known she wasn't the only one that killed him."

The sherif was confused, "Why?"

"Four spoiled children that have never been told no were told no repeatedly and they didn't like it."

Diane spoke up, "You have no proof."

"Yes I do. Your husband will tell us everything plus we have the vials and fingerprints."

All four began to talk at once. They were stopped by the door slamming open and Jayne throwing an unconscious orderly in the room.

"I solved it. He did it."

All he got back was blank stares.

An abnormally silent Mal finally spoke up, "Why?"

Jayne looked at him blankly and sputtered a few times. He finally got out, "I am not staying here. He told me to be careful."

Jia had her hand over his face, "He thought you were investigating the hospital. He told me yesterday."

"Then he had nothing to do with it?"

"No Jayne."

The sherif and his men led the others out and left the three Serenity crew to figure out their own mess.

Mal sighed, "All right everybody, lets go home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne sat on the catwalk with Mal and pouted. Mal thought it was funny.

"You got to knock someone unconscious that should make you happy."

"Went through all that and didn't even need to be there."

"Did too. Needed you as interference so Jia could have full access. Hospital was so concerned with your escape they didn't notice her stealing stuff from the supply closet and digging through another doctor's notes. You were very helpful Jayne."

Jayne grumbled.

"Look at it this way, you can go back to your vices now."

Jayne lifted his head, "Know what Mal, I ain't even thought about drinkin or whorin. Maybe I am better."

At that moment Kaylee went by below them with River on her shoulders. Jayne got up, "I'll be in my bunk." He walked away with his familiar swagger.

Mal shook his head , "Better? Maybe not. But less annoying."

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2The Little One

Zoe sat in the infirmary with what looked like a piece of fabric attached to her belly. Wash stood by and held her hand. Simon was nearby poking at a machine. The screen finally started up and Simon smiled.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Wash spoke up, "My wife has informed me we do."

"It's a boy. You're about three months along and you should start showing soon."

The couple looked at the screen in silence. A little boy. Wash's mind was full of pilots lessons, playing catch, names and what the child would look like.

Zoe's mind was going along a different track. She was panicking. She was thinking about her inexperience with anything like this and the repercussions if she did anything wrong. Zoe was not an overly emotional woman, but she wanted to do this right. It was the most important thing she had ever even attempted. Her usual confidence was shaken, and she didn't care for it.

Throughout the rest of the exam Zoe sat in silence. Wash asked questions about everything from diapers to colds. Zoe wondered how he could be so relaxed, but he always was. That was what had first attracted her to him. Life was so easy when you were with Wash. He made it feel as though you could do anything. She wished she could feel that way now, but her panic was too great. Afterwards the couple returned to their room. Wash sensed something different about his wife. Instead of filling her ears like he wanted to do, he sat beside her on the bed and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and tried to relax and let Wash's feelings overtake her. It didn't work.

------------------------------------------------------

That evening the crew sat at the table for dinner. Kaylee was telling a story about her childhood and everyone was laughing. Everyone except Zoe. Wash sat beside her and tried to figure out his wife and comfort her. The problem was that he didn't know what the problem was. It never even occurred to him that his brave wife could be afraid of anything. He considered talking to Mal about it, but Mal didn't know any more about Zoe's feelings than he did. About the time Kaylee was finishing her story, the thought occurred to him to talk to the girls. The four female members of the crew had developed a kinship over the past months. They had been friends before, but the bond seemed to have grown considerably.

He thought about how to approach the situation through the end of the meal. When they started to break off, Wash followed Kaylee. She was the one he was closest to.

He caught up with her outside the infirmary. "Can I talk to you Kaylee?"

"What's up Wash?"

"Have you noticed Zoe's...problem lately?"

"Not really, but I've been distracted." Kaylee held up her ring finger which now was decorated with Simon's ring.

"Could you girls maybe talk to her? She has been mulling over something and I can't get it out of her."

"Maybe it should be you who talks to her Wash."

"She won't talk to me."

"Then talk to her. You're a good talker Wash. Just tell her you're there to listen."

With her cryptic response she walked away from him. Wash stared after her for a minute before looking for his wife.

He found her on the bridge. He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around he said, "I can listen when you want me to."

He turned around and descended into their quarters. She watched him go and wondered at his strange behavior.

Zoe got up and moved towards their quarters. She told herself she was going to ask him what he meant even though she knew. She stopped in front of the ladder and thought about it. Wash had always been there even when she didn't want him there. This was their baby, no one else's. She needed to talk to him.

As she descended the stairs she tried to figure out what she would say. When she locked the door and turned to see him standing there, it all came flooding out.

"What if I'm a horrible mother?"

Wash went up to her and threw his arms around her as she collapsed on the bed. She just held him and vented. She talked on and on about how she was scared and uncertain. Wash sat and held her, trying to understand. When she finished, her throat was sore and her face burned with her shed tears. As Wash rubbed her back he thought about how he had seen his wife cry way to much lately.

He pushed her back so he could look at her face. Wash wasn't much for perfect words, but somehow he came up with them. "We just have to take it as it comes. I know you will be perfect, you always are. You will be a great mother."

Zoe sunk into his arms once again. Sometimes Wash was the perfect man.

------------------------------------------------------

When they once again reached Persephone to report back to Badger, Mal had made up his mind. He caught Jia before she could get to the cargo bay. He pulled her into the corner.

"I don't want you going to Badger's."

Jia set her stance in preparation for a fight. Before she could start however, Mal pulled her towards him and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her until her could feel her give in a little. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I trust you just not him. Please just don't fight me this time."

Jia nodded and smiled, "Manipulator."

"You better believe it."

Jia pushed away with a smile and walked into the cargo bay. She yelled for the other three women to wait for her.

"You're not going to Badger's?" Zoe was confused.

"Mal wants me to go with you guys instead."

Kaylee giggled, "You mean he don't want you going to see Badger."

Jia shrugged and they all made their way out of the ship to shop for clothing for Zoe and River. Zoe needed bigger clothes for the months ahead and River just needed her own clothes. Book had convinced Simon to go to a bookstore with him. Jayne and Mal made their way to Badger's. Wash stayed on the ship as usual.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee held up a little dress, "Isn't this just the shiniest thing?"

Zoe smiled, "I really doubt Wash would like me dressing our little boy in dresses."

Kaylee pouted but put the dress back. She was immediately distracted by a little pair of overalls. She squealed and headed for them.

Zoe held a shirt to her and sighed, "I don't see why I gotta spend so much on clothes I will only wear once."

Jia looked up from the rack she was looking at, "You don't wanna have more kids?"

"I think one should be enough. Serenity ain't exactly built to house tons of kids. Besides I can only watch one at a time."

Jia laughed, "I guess."

River ran up to them in a new outfit, "What do you think?"

The dress was ten sizes too big and covered in huge flowers. Jia grimaced, "Honey, why don't I help you?"

She led River towards the smaller clothing. Kaylee came up to Zoe with yet another little outfit, this time a boy's sweater set. She didn't say a word just squeaked. Zoe laughed and took the outfit from her.

"Ok, Kaylee, we can get that one."

Kaylee jumped up and down and skipped off to get another one. Zoe shook her head. She returned to the clothing in front of her. She grimaced, they were definitely not her style. Of course, her style consisted of anything slinky, and that definitely would not be a good idea right now. She put her hand on her growing stomach. She had begun to notice the difference this morning, which had made her realize she needed new clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jia wondered at River's choices as she was in the dressing room. River seemed determined to remain a kid. Jia had made some choices for her and sent her to the dressing room with some clothes River never would have picked out.

The dark haired girl emerged in black pants and a dark yellow tank. She looked like a grown up. At that moment Zoe and Kaylee came around the corner and saw her. Not a one of them said a word. They never realized River was a beautiful woman.

Zoe was the first to speak, "You look pretty River. I like it."

River smiled, "I do too. More suitable."

She returned to the dressing room and Kaylee turned to Jia. "How did you do that?"

Jia shrugged, "I don't think I did."

River returned moments later with another grown up outfit, khaki shorts with a white shirt. River tried on several things that day, and they all made her look like the grown up woman she was. River was ecstatic. Perhaps she could proceed with her own happiness now that Simon was almost settled. She didn't need to remain a kid anymore for his benefit. She could finally grow up.

------------------------------------------------------

The girls returned hours later with many, many bags. Mal and Wash were in the cargo bay. Wash went up to help them.

"You leave something for anyone else snookums?"

"Just a few, husband."

Jia turned to Mal, "How did Badger take it?'

"Not well but I don't care."

Kaylee looked back and forth between them, "Take what?"

Mal didn't look away from Jia. "The fact Jia won't be part of any more business deals."

Kaylee nodded, "Ok."

Zoe changed the subject, "Any hits for jobs sir?"

"Actually we got two. One shipment and a nice legal passenger. Figured we could take them both. We pick up both and drop off the guy in a shuttle while the rest of the crew goes to drop off the shipment."

"We're gonna split up sir?"

"Yeah."

"That usually don't go well."

"I know, but nothing ever goes smooth anyway, so I figured we could take care of two disasters at once."

Zoe nodded. "What's the split?"

"The shipment is for the Rogers boys."

Wash perked up, "My buds?"

"Yeah, so I figured you and the wife can take that to them in Serenity and I will take the passenger with someone on the shuttle."

Zoe was not impressed, "Are you sure sir?"

"Yeah I am. Passenger will be here soon so everyone look professional."

Jayne walked in the cargo bay and belched.

Mal winced, "Never mind, just look busy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. 3 New Developments

Their passenger arrived a little later. He wore a very expensive suit and was about five feet tall. He carried only a briefcase while a man behind him carried a huge suitcase. He went up to Mal and shook his hand.

"Hello Captain."

Mal nodded and told Jayne to take the bags to the guest room. Jayne grumbled but did as he was told.

"Colorful staff Captain."

"Maybe, but they know their jobs."

"No need to defend them Captain. This is exactly what I wanted."

"Let me introduce the rest."

Mal led him to the galley where the crew gathered to be told their part in these new jobs. He introduced everyone to the man who introduced himself as William Danforth the third. He didn't notice Jayne's scoff at his name. Mal dismissed the crew watched as William went up to Jia who had stayed in the galley to cook dinner.

"I don't suppose you would be able to make anything I would request."

Jia looked up, "I can make anything we have the ingredients for."

"So no salmon I suspect."

Jia chuckled, "Not exactly."

"Oh well, no matter. What are you making?"

"Potato soup with ham."

"And what exactly is that?"

Jia looked at him and realized he wasn't kidding. "Just sit down Mr. Danforth and I will show you in about a half an hour."

He sat down at the table and sat as straight as Jia had ever seen anyone sit. "I await your teaching Ms. Mason."

"Good memory, I'm just Jia though."

"Then you must call me William."

"Deal."

They conversed about many subjects over the next hour while she cooked and William ate. Mal sat and watched with limited interest. Finally he had to ask the questions on his mind.

"So why you going to Mirasol in a transport ship?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to travel like everyone else. I don't usually get this freedom. I just retired from my job as a bookkeeper."

"Used to luxury liners and the like?"

"Yes, but they never impressed me. Too much pomp and circumstance. I like honesty." He gestured around him. "This is honesty. Real people. I love it."

Jia smiled, "Never heard it put that way."

"I like to put things as succinctly as I can Ms. Jia."

Mal directed his attention back to him, "And particular reason you retired?"

"If you want to know if I'm a wanted man Captain the answer is no."

Mal put his hands up, "I ain't never said..."

"I understand your confusion, but I am a simple businessman with simple wants and needs. Right now I want to retire on Mirasol and I want to get there as low profile as I can. If I went there on a luxury liner, everyone would know I was coming and staying. I just want to be left alone."

"I can understand that. Sounds reasonable."

He got up, "If you will excuse me Captain, I am tired from my trip so far. I believe I will return to my room at this time."

He left with a slight bow to Jia. Mal looked at his cook.

"If you wanted to alienate him Captain I believe you have accomplished your goal."

"You gotta admit there is somethin different about his little tale there."

"Not any more than anyone else we've encountered."

"And those 'encounters' always end up in someone bein' shot, and that ain't gonna be me this time."

"You would rather it be one of us?"

Mal shrugged, "Maybe Jayne."

Jia laughed, "You would not like him to get shot."

"You can't prove that."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days on the trip to Mirasol were very uneventful. Mr. Danforth stayed to himself after his encounter with Mal. The shipment had turned out to be one crate of protein. Mal had decided to go ahead with the plan as is even though the shipment was much smaller than anticipated. Zoe and Mal were in the cargo bay arguing over who would be going in the shuttle.

"Sir, I can make this drop just as easily as you can."

"You are on leave remember? You ain't going anywhere. Spend some time with Wash's friends."

Zoe groaned, "Have you ever met them sir?"

"Once."

"Then you know they are..."

"Total idiots, but, they are fun. And your husbands friends."

"Please don't change the subject sir. We were discussing who would go in the shuttle."

"And I said it will be me and whoever else wants to go."

"We don't know what kind of place you are landing in. Captain, it's not safe. At least take Jayne."

"I've tried over the past two days to keep Jayne and Mr. Pompous away from each other. I am not going to purposely put them in the same shuttle."

"Then take Jia with you if you won't let me come along."

"I don't see a good reason to. The guy may be useless, but he is harmless."

"You don't know that for sure sir."

"You don't think I can protect myself?"

"I know you can, sir. I just want someone else there."

"Give me one good reason."

Zoe sighed, "I want to get paid sir. The last conversation you had with our passenger he went into his room and never came out. She can act as a buffer between you two."

"You mean keep me from saying anything stupid?"

"Take that however you want it sir."

"Fine, I will take the cook along with me. It's only two days ride there and back I don't see the big deal."

"That's two days one way. Four days total sir."

"Thank you for the math lesson."

"Sir, I..."

"Forget it, I'll take her with me if it will shut you up."

"Thank you sir."

"You owe me one. Make sure no one gets killed while I'm gone and we are square."

"No problem, sir."

Mal walked off to prepare for the trip. If the shipment didn't need to be at it's destination in two days, he wouldn't even consider this side trip. But he wanted to get rid of his passenger. Despite what he said, the man did make Mal uneasy. He wasn't going to trust this guy with anyone else, but he had promised to take Jia. After all, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle was loaded up with supplies and Mr. Danforth's luggage. Jia had given last minute instructions to Kaylee about the food, and Mal had given last minute instructions to Zoe. They were off without much fuss. The trip was horrible for all involved. Mal wasn't speaking a whole lot to William, and William wasn't going out of his way to talk to Mal. Which left Jia in the middle. She took it upon herself to keep the peace. She didn't want to ignore either man. William was the passenger, and Mal was her boss. Jia figured she had the whole return trip to talk to Mal so she focused on entertaining William.

William was an uptight but nice man, although a bit naive about the outside world. They talked about his plans for his retirement and pretty much any subject Jia could think of. It turned out to be a very long two days.

---------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching their destination, Mal couldn't get rid of William fast enough. He set him up with a ride to his new home and got his money for the trip. They took off without so much as a goodbye.

Jia wasn't happy about that, or anything else over the last two days. It was the morning of the third day when she finally spoke. It was one days journey from the drop off point and one and a half days away from the rendevous point. They were still traveling in atmo. Mal had sped to the drop off sight so they were ahead of schedule. She approached the pilots seat where he was sitting.

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

"Nope."

She turned around and walked to the back of the shuttle. Mal got up with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to say to you?"

"Maybe how you're sorry for leaving me to talk to Will the whole way here."

"So it's Will now."

"We kinda got to know each other. Didn't have much else to do."

"What was I supposed..."

Their argument was interrupted when the shuttle was rocked violently to the side. The power went out with a sizzling sound. Mal ran back to the console to see what he could do, but the ground was coming up fast.

"Hold on to something!"

The ship plummeted to the ground. When it was about to hit the ground the shuttle suddenly stopped and touched down lightly. The second it hit the ground the door was wrenched open. Four men came rushing in and grabbed Jia and a dazed Mal. They took them about a hundred feet from the shuttle and dropped them. They then ran back to the shuttle and took off.

Jia was really confused, "What was that?"

"Gorram pirating bastards. Shock the ship with an electromagnetic field and steal the damn ship."

"Thieves?"

"What else would they be? Renters?"

"Don't get prissy with me. Just because..."

It was then she noticed the gash on Mal's forehead. She rushed over to tend to him, or at least she tried to. When she tried to stand she realized one leg was longer than the other, and the shorter one looked wrong. She didn't notice the crippling pain till then. She doubled over and moaned.

Mal came over, "Don't move. Dislocated hip."

It took nearly a half hour to get her hip joint back into place. Most of that time Jia spent unconscious. When he finally got it back in place she felt about ten times better, but it still hurt like hell.

Mal looked around for a place to stay. They would need shelter, they would be there a while. He thought grimly about how lucky they were that this planets atmo processor had obviously failed or gone wrong somehow. Unlike most other rim planets, that were mostly desert, this one was mostly forest. The weather was cooler but wetter. They would probably get rained on.

He knew that hijackers used the same location over and over. They wouldn't be back for several weeks while they sold his shuttle. They also would have a temporary shelter around here somewhere. He made sure Jia was comfortable and went searching. It didn't take him long to find it, but he was surprised. It was a trashed shuttle that had obviously been there a while. It was over grown with vegetation but still usable. He slowly moved his cook to the shuttle.

When he had her situated he looked around. The shuttle was in no way sky worthy, but made and excellent shelter. Mal wasn't the only one that had ever thought so. There were blankets, food, some first aid for him and Jia. There was also one thing that Mal had to praise the hijackers for, very expensive scotch. They maybe scum, but they know what's important.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jia didn't know what to say. She looked around her. Mal had started a fire with some flares to keep them warm and had even made something to eat. He had taken care of her injuries and his. He had made her comfortable, all without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Mal."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't started that argument we wouldn't have lost the shuttle. You would have been able to avoid them I know it. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it. I haven't exactly been easy to live with since I joined your crew. Questioning you and all that."

He smiled, "I've had worse. Don't worry about it. Just try and stay awake."

"Why?"

"Don't want you passing out on me again."

"Thank you for all you've done."

"No problem, drink this."

He handed her the scotch and she took it.

"Day might just be getting better."

Mal smiled, "Sure is."

---------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they had eaten and drank their way through the bottle. Mal was asleep. Jia watched him from across the fire. He really was a good man. She supposed she hadn't treated him so well. She thought about all that had happened between them, and thought about what she wanted to happen between them. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing ever was. She needed to find out what he wanted from her. Now that really would be hard.

He wasn't asleep, he knew she was watching him. He thought about where he was taking them, and didn't really know what the answer was. He liked her, that much was certain. She was spunky and opinionated. She was sweet and beautiful. She knew how to fight.

But then he thought about himself. All the baggage he brought with him. But the thought occurred to him, maybe it didn't have to be that way. She was a tough woman, they were both adults. It was possible to start something and stop before someone got hurt. Who says she would fall in love with him and he would break her heart? Who said it had to be that way? Mal had taken chances all his life. He was sure she was strong enough to get through whatever he could throw at her. He was sure she would recover fine if they had to end it. People had affairs all the time. Why not them?

He opened his eyes to find hers still on him. She looked away when she realized he was awake. Mal got up and moved towards her. He sat down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her. She put her hand on his chest and he pulled her tighter. She moved her hands to around his neck and he moved his to her back.

His hands were moving down her back and to the edge of the shirt. Then they went underneath. When his hands touched bare skin she took a sharp intake of breath, and Mal knew she wanted him.

Mal wasn't sure how fast he should be moving, so he gently leaned her back so he was on top of her. When she didn't pull back but pressed harder to him, he moved to pull her shirt off. With that accomplished he looked into her eyes and found something he wasn't prepared for, uncertainly and embarrassment.

He blinked a few times trying to make sense of what he was seeing, but he couldn't. She had a bra on under her shirt, and from what he could see she shouldn't be embarrassed. He brought his face next to hers, and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong?"

She stammered out her response. "I'm just nervous."

"Nothin to be nervous about. I'm not gonna hurt you or do nothin you don't want me to."

"Then maybe we should stop."

He backed off and sat up, "I'm sorry I thought..."

"No that's not it." He looked over at her. Her eyes were still dark with passion.

"What happened then?"

"I may want you to do something we aren't ready for."

Mal smiled and moved closer and pulled her into his arms. "No problem, no problem."

They sat there for a while before they laid down and went to sleep with her curled in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jia awoke in an enormous amount of pain. Luckily Mal had been up for a while and could give her some of the pain medication in the first aid kit. Afterwards she laid there trying to think. Her mind was clouded with pain killers, but she could still remember. She looked up to see him across the fire.

"We have to talk."

"That's usually not a good phrase."

"I think we need to discuss where we are going."

"As in location or..."

"As in you and me."

"I don't see why we have to discuss that. Just let what will happen happen."

"You ok with that?"

Mal smiled, "Yep. Fine with me."

Jia smiled back. It was then she realized he had put her shirt back on sometime during the night. That was a good thing. At that moment they heard a ship landing just outside the shuttle. Mal looked out. It was the same shuttle they had lost yesterday. Mal drew his gun. Jia sat up wondering what she should do. She couldn't stand much less fight.

The door opened and out came Serenity's own mercenary.

Mal sighed and holstered his gun. "Jayne I have never been happier to see you. Aren't you guys early?"

Zoe came out from behind Jayne, "Idiots tried to sell the shuttle on the same planet we were on. Took a hard burn and came to look for you."

"What happened to our would be thieves?"

"Wash friends said they would take care of them."

Mal grimaced, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not from where I'm standing."

Jayne was done looking around, "Guess you were right Mal. Why did you run into them if you knew they were here?"

Mal winced and heard Jia get up behind him.

"You knew they were here?"

He turned, "I didn't know exactly where they were."

"If you knew that why did you leave the controls at that time?"

"You were angry and I..."

"I am always angry at you! Why would this time be different? You let me think this was my fault this whole time?"

Zoe interrupted, "Can we get back to Serenity?"

Jayne snuck past Mal and helped Jia to the shuttle. Mal tried to help but only got a glare for his trouble. He knew better than to say anything right now. Jia was beyond angry with him.

Zoe piloted while Jayne sat behind her on a crate. Mal sat to the side of the shuttle and Jia was on the other side. They sat in the shuttle in silence until Zoe broke it. "Serenity is about ten minutes away."

Now Jia wasn't going to hold back. She turned the best she could towards Mal. "I can't believe I had my leg dislocated and had to spend the night in some god forsaken forest because of you. This is all you fault you moron."

Jayne wheeled towards her, "Me? What did I have to do with it?"

Jia looked at him confused, "I meant Mal."

"Oh," He turned to Mal, "Yeah moron."

Mal pointed at him, "I will take it from her because I deserve it from her, but not you. You just sit there and eyes forward."

"I ain't..."

"Eyes forward!"

Jayne turned towards the front and Mal turned to Jia. "I didn't tell you because you were hurt. I felt bad. I made a mistake. I said it. Ya happy?"

"I know exactly why you did what you did Malcolm Reynolds!"

He got up and sat next to her, "That ain't true, and you know it."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. How could you?"

"Maybe I wanted you to be the bad guy just once. It made a welcome change."

"At least I say when I am wrong. You never have." She lowered her voice, "What if more had happened last night? When were you going to tell me you had dislocated my hip and blamed me, the morning after?"

Mal's defenses were up, and as always, he struck out. "Maybe you should just get back to your kitchen and do the damn job I pay you for."

He got up and moved back to his seat. Jia was stunned. She felt cheap and disgusting. She sat there for the remainder of the voyage and held back tears.

Mal sat in the corner and damned himself for ruining things with his temper yet again.

Zoe had heard the last sentence of the conversation, and spent the remainder of the voyage seething.

Jayne spent he remainder of the voyage naming a new gun he had gotten on the last planet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. 4 River's Damage Control

When the shuttle got back River was almost struck down by the negativity. There was anger, betrayal, hurt, confusion, loss. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Something had gone wrong. No one talked as they got off the shuttle and all went their separate ways. Mal went to his bunk, Jia went to her room, Zoe went to the bridge and Jayne went to the galley. She had to find out what had happened.

She was on her way to listen to Jia when she heard her brother approach Mal on the way to his bunk. As usual her brother had chosen the worst time for a request.

"I was wondering, Captain, when we would get to Kaylee's home planet? We were kind of wondering what to tell her parents about a date."

"This ain't a pleasure cruise and I ain't a wedding cruise. You wanna get married you do it on your own time not mine."

He pushed past Simon and continued on his way to his bunk. Simon sat there both stunned and angry. River was grateful her brother was not one for confrontations. He just went in the direction of the infirmary. River sighed in frustration. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She needed guidance. She needed to talk to the one person who was not emotionally involved in this, Shepherd Book.

She found the shepherd in his room reading his contradictions book. She approached and he looked up.

"What can I help you with River?"

"Need conversational help."

"You mean guidance?"

She nodded. "Not a good day. She will try to make clear her articulation."

"I understand. Come sit." He had come to be able to translate her better than most.

She sat down in the chair he had in his room and he sat on the bed, "What troubles you River?"

She slowly chose her words. "Emotions not right. Plans not forming into reality. Reality not...pleasant."

"Did something happen River?"

"Not her, others. Family crisis." She seemed to brighten as she found a way to describe her problem. "Emotions interfering with plans. Emotions not the expected. Family not reacting to stimuli like projected."

"People don't always react like you think they should River."

"Does not quantify."

"They don't react like you think because things get in the way. Things like pasts, expectations, negativity. They all have to be included in the way a person reacts to things, so it's not the same from person to person."

"That does not quantify. Same species, same setting, same variables. Different ending is on account of unknowns?"

"I guess you could put it that way. People are not perfect. They have hangups and flaws. That's what makes people who they are. Is there something specific that is confusing? Like an example?"

"Daddy attacks those not involved."

He thought a moment, "You mean the Captain and his propensity to lash out when he is threatened?"

She nodded.

"That is hard to understand. I don't really get it myself sometimes."

"He must stop or risk destroying entire order. Risk alone. Risk...everything. He is a keystone in success of... Serenity. She needs his permission to be ...everything."

"Don't rush River. Just think about it and then tell me what you mean."

She took a deep breath. "Brother and new sister need Daddy to be happy. Expectations are different from archangel to protector. And each other's needs are different but the same. Expectations are different but needs are same. Don't know the reality."

"What reality River?"

She paused, "They don't really know each other. The reality is what they need. The expectation is wrong." She sighed. She had finally gotten out what she wanted.

Book thought a moment. "Maybe... I don't know River. How does one tell someone that they shouldn't pay attention to the surface and should look deeper? I don't know the answer River. I wish I did."

River sighed, "She wishes too."

---------------------------------------------

River couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, that wasn't unusual for her. What was unusual was the fact she was thinking about the present, not the future or past. She was thinking about the things she had done all in the spirit of good intentions. She wondered if the road to hell really was paved with them. The way she felt right now it wasn't that big of a stretch. She may have made a huge mistake and now had to fix it without looking like she was interfering again. Mal still was suspicious of her after her little adventure into his mind. Jia was now her only chance to fix her mistake.

River knew the cook would be open to talking to her, but she also knew it might not be possible for her to say what she needed to. River had no way of knowing if tomorrow would be one of her good days or not. If it was, it would be easy to say what she needed. If not, it would be impossible.

With her mind made up she fell into a fitful sleep. All through the night her mind raced with ideas and solutions, all dismissed. Her path was unfortunately clear. She had to talk to both of them.

----------------------------------------------------

River didn't get a chance. She was headed towards the galley when she heard Zoe talking to Jia.

"I don't want to talk about it Zoe."

"All I want to know is what happened yesterday."

"It's not important."

"It is important!" She sighed, " I guess it doesn't matter. I ...I want to know something though. Do you care for him?"

"What?"

"Do you care for him?"

"I ...don't know. Maybe."

"If only he would just apologize."

Jia scoffed, "Men like him don't apologize Zoe."

River heard Zoe coming towards her. She waited until she walked past and followed her down the stairs. River stopped Zoe right outside the infirmary.

"Zoe, may I talk to you?"

"I'm kinda busy right now River."

"Can she make Captain happy?"

Zoe paused, "I don't know River, but I hope so."

With that she stormed into the cargo bay and towards her captain. He was sorting cargo that didn't need to be sorted

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?"

He looked up, "I'm working."

"No, I mean with Jia."

Mal stiffened, "None of your business, Zoe."

He turned his back and started to walk away. Zoe caught up with him and stepped in his way, "I stood by and watched you push Inara away at every turn. I won't let you do the same thing to the best thing that could ever possibly happen to you. Why can't you see it?"

"What are you talking about Zoe?"

"All she ever did was like you, maybe even love you, and all you can do is yell at her and insult her. You embarrassed her for no reason and you know it. Go in there and apologize right now."

"Since when do you order me..."

"Sir, she is perfect for you. Don't screw this up."

Zoe turned from him and left the room. He still stood where he was and watched her leave. From her spot on the catwalk River smiled. Things would soon be back on track.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Mal walked into the galley to find Jia by herself. She ignored him which was just fine for what he had planned. He went behind her and put one hand on each side of her on the counter in front of her. She froze and stiffened. He put his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

She turned her head to face him.

"I should never have said it. I care about you too much."

She put her hand on his arm and he took them off the counter and surrounded her. Jia leaned back into his embrace and put her head on his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------

River poked her head into Simon's room, "Ask him now."

"Ask who what meimei?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ask Daddy about the union."

Simon was still confused as she skipped away, but he followed her advice and went to find the captain. He found him in the galley. He was standing very close to the chef talking to her. As Simon walked in he stepped back.

"Captain, could I talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to talk to you too Simon. Talk to Kaylee and figure out a time you want to go to get married and we'll be there."

Simon was shocked, "Thank you sir."

Mal nodded and went back to his whispered conversation with Jia. If Simon hadn't been so occupied, he might have found that strange.


	5. Author's note

If anyone is interested in a crossover, I have one posted. It's Firefly and the Lost World. Jia is there too.


	6. 6 Family Values

It is not necessary to read my other crossover fic Jurassic Park before reading this, because no one but River remembers it happened amongst the crew of Serenity.

All that is needed are these following passages from the fic.

Spoilers for Serenity.

Little bit of a caution- little angst coming up. Sorry, but I needed a distraction and a hitch in River's plans for the future. My idea came from old English society vs. the English peasantry. Try to enjoy and not be too hard on me. Next chapter will be more upbeat I promise.

The target remained untouched as five rounds are shot off.

Jia stood in the middle of a desert with Serenity in the background with everyone but Mal watching. Jayne stands at her side with a disgusted look on his face.

"How can you be so Gorram good at cookin' and so bad at this?"

Jia turned towards him, 'Those two have nothing to do with each other and I told you I wasn't and good at this. But you said." Doing her best Jayne impression, "'Why don't we try to improve that.'"

Wash piped up from behind, "She did I was there."

Jayne glowered at him and gave Jia back the gun, "Try again, no one can be that bad."

Jia rolled her eyes and sighed. She pointed the gun at the target and squeezed off another six rounds, not hitting the target once.

Jayne snorted and walked off to Jia's right.

Jia looked at the gun, "Maybe the guns off."

Jayne looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Mal interrupted. "Now Jia , insultin' Jayne's guns is not a good idea."

Mal slid up to Jia's left, raised her arm with the gun in it and attached her other hand to it. He put his head close to her shoulder and whispered as he held her hands on the gun, "Try it now."

Jia fired and hit the target right at the edge of the paper. She smiled and turned towards Mal while her shipmates argued on weather or not that was progress. Jia let the gun fall to her right side.

She and Mal were too close, "Thanks," She whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

The sat staring at each other for a few moments letting the rest of the universe fade away. That is, until Jia dropped the gun and it went off, lodging a bullet in Jayne's calf.

He went down cursing and everyone but Jia rushed over. She was to busy turning white and freezing.

She recovered when Kaylee came over to her and put her hand on Jia's shoulder. "It was an accident."

"I know sweetie."

Simon and Mal helped Jayne into the infirmary with the others following.

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Simon had extracted the bullet and patched Jayne up. Mal hadn't said a word during the whole ordeal, but they all knew that wouldn't last. He came out of the infirmary and headed straight for Jia who stood there with a fake smile on her face.

"I have a job to do tomorrow and thanks to you I have no mercenary. How exactly am I supposed to make this deal? I ain't that intimidating by myself."

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't help me Jia." He said, his voice raising with each word. "Now I have to have you get suited up again and go with me."

"You said you didn't want me doing that again."

He started to walk away, "Don't have much choice now do I!?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Zoe stood in Jia's room helping her into the leather chest plate she had worn before getting pregnant. It had been modified for Jia's smaller frame, but even with that and a collared shirt open under it, it left little to the imagination. Zoe strapped on the shoulder holster and the gun belt, both useless, while Jia attached her sword to her back, choosing her sturdier Samurai sword for the intimidation factor. Even though she was much less proficient in that discipline.

"I don't know Zoe, this is a lot more cleavage than I am used to showin'."

Mal came around the corner, "Good, maybe you're on the way to making up for the fact you shot Jayne."

She glared at him, "How many more times are you going to say that? It was an accident."

"You ready to go or not?"

She looked at Zoe who nodded. Jia shrugged at Mal. They both left Zoe sitting there shaking her head.

While Mal was opening the hatch Simon jogged in the room. "Jayne won't lay down. I would like your permission to drug him."

"You didn't need my permission the other time."

"You were not here at that time."

River came skipping in. "Journeys are fun, journeys are fun."

Mal looked around the bay and noticed everyone but Jia, himself, Simon and River had made themselves scarce. "You ain't going little one."

River just smiled. Mal was saved from comment when a gust of wind that came through the bay doors. They all looked towards it and tried to see past the blowing sand. When the wind stopped, the bay was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"River, River are you alright?"

River opened her eyes to see Jia with her hands on her shoulders.

"You kinda blanked there for a second."

"Where is Marguerite?"

Jia looked confused, "Who is Marguerite?"

River saddened, "Never mind."

She shuffled off towards her bunk.

Mal shook his head, "She just gets creepier every day. In answer to your question Simon, drug Jayne all you want. Jia, get moving."

He went through the cargo bay doors and Jia followed behind with a smile to Simon. She shifted the position of the guns on her shoulders and walked to the next job.

ON TO THE NEXT PART OF MY SERIES

River watched her brother cautiously as he drugged Jayne in the infirmary and went to his room. A thought had occurred to her that morning that she couldn't shrug off. Something her mother had said many years ago...

"_When you get married certain things will be expected of you River."_

_They sat in the nicely appointed living room of the Tam estate. A young River sat on the floor in front of her father's chair. Her mother now sat in it._

"_Every woman knows when she marries_ _she will be expected to make certain sacrifices. A woman can not be the same person she was when she was single. Now her actions can cast shadows on her husband as well as her children. All men of acceptable stature expect their wives to be demure and passive. A wife needs to be an acceptable helpmate to her husband and not question his decisions. You will need to learn to be more silent when you marry."_

"_I thought that I could have my own opinion."_

"_That is true when you are courting River, but not true of a married woman_. _A man of society will expect his wife to change for him, to make herself into his ideal mate. After marriage her opinion should reflect that of her husband. A truly good wife will never be seen as a nuisance. You must never allow yourself to be too bold or outspoken. Your job will to be a good mother, supporter and helpmate."_

_River was confused, "But shouldn't it be equal? Shouldn't I be able to say what I want? Sophie is never afraid to say what she wants to her husband."_

_Mrs. Tam stiffened, "Sophie is the maid River. She is not of our class. Lower class woman still hold to the old ways_. _A woman of breeding knows when it is better to be her husband's woman, not his equal._ _You need to remember this when your father introduces you to your husband to be. Every appropriate woman knows how to act. You are not some peasant River, you are a Tam. You shall act accordingly. Have I made myself clear?"_

"_Will Simon's wife change for him?"_

_She bristled again, "Of course she will. Simon would never marry some_ _barbarian or laborer. He will marry a woman of refinement. A woman of class."_

River didn't consider Kaylee a barbarian or laborer, but her mother certainly would have. She wondered if Simon expected Kaylee to change for him, or if he knew there was a difference between a society marriage and a real one. She hoped he wasn't still holding to the ridiculous thoughts his father had, of course, put in his head. She shook her head. Of course he wasn't, was he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River made her way to her brother's room. She peaked around the corner. He was looking something up in his reference.

"Simon?"

He looked up, "Yes River?"

"How will Kaylee change after marrying you?"

Simon smiled, "She will still love you as much as I do Meimei."

River shook her head, "That is not what she meant. She means her personality."

Simon shrugged, "No more than is expected I am sure."

River wrenched her head out of Simon's room. It was as she feared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

River found Kaylee in the engine room. Kaylee looked up to see River crying silently.

"What's wrong River?"

"Simon is wrong."

She went over to her and put her hands on River's shoulders, "About what?"

"He wants you to change after you get married."

Kaylee was stunned, "Change how?"

"A society woman becomes some vapid idiot who never disagrees with her husband. He wants that."

Kaylee shook her head, "I'm sure that ain't right River, he knows I ain't some society gal."

Kaylee walked past River to prove the girl wrong. She never noticed that River didn't follow. She made her way down to Simon's room. She went in and closed the door behind her.

"River said you want me to change."

Simon looked startled, "Not before we're married Kaylee. I love you."

"What about after?"

Simon was silent for a moment, "I just assumed..."

"What, I ain't good enough?"

"That is not is Kaylee. I just thought you would become my wife. Demure, sweet, agreeable..."

"You mean boring."

Simon sighed, "I mean a wife."

"I hate to break this to ya Simon. But I don't change before or after we are married."

Simon looked confused, "You won't even change at all? A woman is supposed to."

"Accordin to who?"

"Everyone." Simon was getting upset. "It's a way of showing respect for your husband."

Kaylee was also getting very angry. "You gonna change for me?"

Simon scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

"I ain't changing Simon Tam. If you don't want to marry me then say so."

"Of course I want to marry you Kaylee."

"Then why do you want me to change?"

He gestured to her, "You are going to remain like this?"

Kaylee looked struck, "You didn't seem to have a problem before."

He tried to soften his voice, "You weren't my wife before."

Tears started running down her face. She took his ring off her finger and laid it on the bed. "Until I know you want to be with me and not with what you want me to be, I can't do this."

She slowly turned around and walked out, almost begging him to stop her.

He stood there stunned. It never even occurred to him that his marriage wouldn't be like his parent's. They always agreed. Nothing ever went unsmooth. Couldn't she see it was for the best? Everyone's marriage was the same.

When it finally occurred to him that maybe everyone's marriage wasn't alike, she was long gone. He looked at his ring on the bed. He knew then he had made the biggest mistake of his life, and it would take an act of God to make it up to her. He would have to prove he wanted to be with only her, and not what his former society thought she should be. The problem was he had no idea how to do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee laid on her bed and cried the entire day and the next. When the Captain had gotten back, Zoe had explained the situation to him and Jia as River had explained it to her. River had told her that Simon and Kaylee were not getting married and that no one should interfere. It took some hard convincing, but they finally did manage to get him to give his word he wouldn't say anything.

Simon never even considered leaving. He loved Kaylee. He would do anything to let her know that, but he didn't know how. How does one apologize for telling someone they were not good enough? It would take a long time, but he would marry Kaylee, and he would never expect or even allow her to change. He didn't want some empty headed socialite, he wanted his bubbly, sweet, fun Kaylee. If it took a lifetime he was going to prove himself worthy.


	7. 7More trouble

Dinner was an awkward silent affair. Kaylee or Simon never did show. River, Jia and Zoe were not talking since they were worried about their friend and sister. Wash was now concerned about the effect this was having on his very pregnant wife. Shepherd Book thought over what he should offer in ways of consolation. Mal was still angry but that was lessening. Jayne simply enjoyed the unusual silence and shoveled food into his face.

At the end of the meal Mal broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Any ideas about looking for jobs Zoe?"

Zoe looked at him confused, "We didn't get a job today sir?"

Mal shook his head, "They didn't have anything for us today but wanted to hire us for future jobs. Had to disappoint um and tell them we do on a job to job basis. Thought it was funny myself when they broke off pressuring me at the sight of my new muscle here." He pointed to Jia, "You really do scare people you know."

Jia raised her eyebrows, "Wonder what they would think of the fact I was scared out of my mind."

Mal scoffed, "Drew ain't that bad. Bit of an idiot but not bad."

Zoe went back to the original question, "Boris worked last time. Then there is always the enthusiastic response of Ranger."

Mal winced, "Last time he sent us to a core planet."

"Maybe cargo's different this time sir." She smiled, "Then of course there is Badger Sir."

Mal's expression darkened at the mention of Badger.

Zoe continued, "Or we could just do what we always do Sir and go see what Persephone has to offer."

Mal shrugged, "Too much Persephone lately. I'll talk to Ranger in the morning and see what we can get."

Wash now contributed, "Don't we usually get paid more when we think up our own jobs?"

"Gotta take what comes Wash. Don't see nothin on the horizon so gotta go get somethin. Simple as that."

The conversation was over and no one volunteered anything else. They all went to bed a little distracted.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jia awoke in the middle of the night to someone entering her room. Kaylee hesitated a second before running to her. She threw her arms around the older woman and started crying harder then before. Jia consoled her as best she could. Kaylee didn't talk, just cried. She was there for an hour before she said thank you and just left.

Jia was still concerned at breakfast the next morning. They were all seated, except Simon when Kaylee came in. She wasn't in her usual cheery mood but wasn't crying. She waved good morning to everyone before sitting down and eating breakfast with them. After she simply got up and retreated into the engine room.

Wash followed his wife down to the couch outside the infirmary. It was the most comfortable and had since become her favorite spot.

She flopped down with a sigh, "I feel like an unemployed whale."

Wash sat beside her and sighed, "You are not a whale and you are not unemployed."

Zoe shrugged. "I'm not doing anything so I might as well be."

He shook his head, "Gotta just take these last three months easy and you will be up risking your life before you know it."

-----------------------------------------------------

Ranger had agreed to meet again with a job offer. Jayne had been complaining about doing nothing but his leg still had not healed. The fact that Mal wouldn't let him go on the job was not helping his mood. Zoe once again suited up the cook to go with Mal to get their new job. Jia wasn't happy since it took her away from her regular job. She stood in the cargo bay with a bothered look on her face waiting for the captain. They left both now in a bad mood. The crew waited an hour, then another, and another. Wash's voice suddenly came over the intercom and beckoned Zoe to the bridge. When she got there her husband was very upset.

"Just caught an Alliance bulletin over the wire. Not something I was supposed to pick up but I did. We got to get out of here."

"What?"

"This planet has been taken. They found out what the Ranger boys have been doing. They hit their headquarters and are now dusting the planet for anyone or anything that might be related."

"What about the Captain and Jia?"

"No communication. All I got was a small craft that took off about ten minutes ago. Alliance ain't following it. Nothing to say where they are. We gotta get out of here as fast as we can."

"I am not leaving them."

"We don't and there won't be anything for them to come back to."

Zoe sighed, "What's so special about this craft you talked about?"

"Only one thing was communicated off the ship before the line was cut. NO communications allowed off the planet."

"What was it?"

"The letters S. E. R. E. It's all I got before it all went black."

"Could be Serenity."

"Could be a lot of things. The thing is that if it is not them, we don't have much hope."

"Why's that?"

"I know they reached the city. That was the last word I got. Alliance just destroyed it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew all gathered in the dining room. Zoe stood at the end of the table and explained the situation.

"We already lifted off. Wash tells me they ain't detected us. I need a way to track that shuttle Kaylee."

Kaylee nodded.

"As well as monitoring all Alliance communication for news. I want to know if they were found or not."

Wash and Kaylee both nodded this time.

Jayne spoke up, "What if the shuttle ain't them?"

Zoe was still stoic, "It is."

"Yeah but what if it ain't?"

Zoe's eyes spoke murder, "Then I will take care of it Jayne. You won't have to care one way or another."

Jayne looked suitably chastised.

Shepherd Book said, "I may still have a few contacts that could help."

Zoe nodded, "I would appreciate any help as long as it don't jeopardize the ship."

"Any contacts I would use would be discrete."

Zoe nodded. "Let's get to work findin um people."

The crew all went their separate ways. There was an air of desperation about. NO one could blame them.

----------------------------------------------

Five days later Zoe was in the dining room again. The only person not there was Shepherd Book. He was in the bridge talking to a friend of his.

Zoe sighed, "How hard can it be to track a shuttle?"

Kaylee looked worn and tired, "It was one of Ranger's shuttles so it got all sorts of blocking tech. I've got past most of it but I need more time. I still can't tell who was on board, but I'm getting there."

Zoe waved her off, "I know you're doing your best Kaylee. Go back to it."

Kaylee got up and left for the bridge just as Shepherd Book came back.

Zoe looked hopeful but the Shepherd did not. "They still have no idea if they were on the planet when it was taken. I'm sorry."

Zoe let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "Not your fault preacher."

She dismissed them all again and sat at the table. Wash came and sat beside her and rubbed her back. She put her head on his shoulder. They were not there for long when they heard Kaylee screech from the bridge. They both ran to see, or as close to running as a seven month pregnant woman can do.

When they got there Kaylee had a big smile on her face. "I got vid from inside the shuttle. Just a minute before and after take off but it's enough."

Kaylee drew their attention to the screen they all saw their captain in th pilot's seat and their cook behind him. They saw the take off. After that the screen went blank. They all felt a great relief. They were alive. Now they just had to be found.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two days the video had been watched many, many times. The little mechanic had seen that the captain had a wound on his side, but because of the graininess of the video, they couldn't tell how bad it was.

Zoe sat on the couch outside the infirmary waiting while Kaylee and Wash tried everything possible to track the wayward shuttle. Had it been a Serenity shuttle, they would have found it a week ago.

Simon approached her, "How are you?"

She sighed, "I wish he hadn't tried to direct the Alliance away from us and just came back to the ship."

"I asked how you were."

She looked at him finally, "What do you mean?"

"This much stress is not good for you or the baby."

"When we get the captain and Jia home my stress will go down considerably."

"It needs to be before that. I need you to slow down."

"I can't afford to slow down."

"A premature birth will slow you down even more."

She sighed again, "I don't know what you want me to say or do Simon. If I tell you I will it would be a lie. If I say I won't you won't let up. Which do you want?"

He sat next to her. " I want you to relax a little. Just a little and I'll be happy."

"I'll try."

Simon smiled and left Zoe to her own thoughts.

--------------------------------

It was a full two days later in the galley when things came to a head. Zoe was sitting at the table when Jayne came in and sat opposite of her.

He didn't speak so she did. "What's up Jayne?"

He didn't seem to know how to begin. "What if'n they don't come back?"

"Not to that point Jayne."

"Yeah but what if?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "Things stay business as usual."

Jayne shifted uncomfortably, "So you'd be the new Cap'n then?"

"Seems to be that way?"

"Gonna be the same as it was when Mal was here?"

"What's your point Jayne?"

"Just wondrin' what we gonna do that's all. Never...I mean...I...nothin'"

He got up and left in an uncomfortable huff. Zoe watched him go with a confused look on her face. Could he possibly be concerned about the Captain, or was it Jia? Was he just wanting to be Captain, or did he feel like everyone else? Like they had lost family? When Wash and Shepherd had died he had acted like this, like he missed them. Could he have finally accepted he needed the crew of Serenity?

Her questions went unanswered when Kaylee came rushing in beckoning her towards the bridge. She got up with difficulty and rushed as fast as she could after the girl.

Wash turned to her when she got to the bridge, "Found them. On Gemini."

Zoe was visibly relieved, "What are they doing there? Mal don't know anyone there."

Wash shrugged, "Maybe Jia does?"

Zoe shook her head, 'Don't matter. Hard burn Wash. Get us there."

"Got it sweety buns."

Wash turned to his console and obeyed his wife's directive.

--------------------------------------------------------

At hard burn it only took about an hour to get there. They found the shuttle abandoned a few minutes from a small town. Because of her limited maneuverability Zoe let Jayne follow them himself. Serenity stayed at the shuttle and waited for Jayne's directions. He followed tracks to the edge of town to a horse paddock. It was obvious even from here the town was Alliance heavy. A piece of fence had been removed recently. Two horses had passed through the gap and sped off with riders towards the east.

Jayne contacted the ship and told them what he had found. Zoe told him to come back. When he did she gathered everyone in the cargo bay.

"Jayne and Simon will take the big mule and go after them. Rest of us stay here."

Shepherd Book stepped up, "I would go with them if you don't mind."

"Sure hope they don't need a preacher."

"If you run into Alliance I could be helpful."

Zoe considered this, "Up to you Preacher."

He nodded.

She turned, "Kaylee, Wash, I need this ship to be ready to take off at a moments notice and outdistance anyone who follows."

Kaylee saluted, "No problem."

She dismissed them and Kaylee lowered the larger mule. The guys then took of in the direction the others had gone.

The trail was surprisingly straight with no stops. They soon got to a even smaller town then the last one. A half mile outside the city they parked the mule and walked. Jayne led them in the tracks. It led around the city and to the back of a large building. They stood outside the back whispering about what to do.

Jayne was for the direct approach, "Lets just go in the front."

Simon wasn't sure, "Maybe we should follow them through the back."

Jayne looked at the man like he was an idiot, "They was doin' that cause Captain was wounded and they thought they's being chased by Feds."

Shepherd sighed, "As unlikely as it may seem I agree with Jayne. If they felt safe enough to hide here it shouldn't be dangerous for us. And since we know we are not being perused we should make a good impression."

Simon shrugged but Jayne was already walking around the front. The others followed him. Jayne was about to burst in when Shepherd caught his shoulder and pulled him back. He then knocked on the door. It was soon answered by a beautiful blond haired blue eyed woman. She had on a fire red dress and was heavily made up. She was older, but that had not dimmed her beauty. She smiled at them.

"Come on in Gentlemen."

They followed her to the front parlor.

Shepherd was confused, "You know who we are?"

She turned, "Not yet but I'm sure my girls would be pleased to meet such fine gentlemen. I will be right back with my ladies."

She started to leave when Shepherd stopped her.

"Perhaps you have misread or purpose here. We are looking for someone."

She paused and slowly turned in their direction, "And who might that be Sugar?"

"A man named Mal Reynolds accompanied by a woman named Jia Li Mason."

The woman stiffened, "And why would you think they were here?"

"We followed them. We are the crew of Captain Reynolds' ship, or part of it." He extended his hand, "I am Shepherd Book and this is Jayne Cobb and Doctor Simon Tam."

The woman let out a large sigh, "You boys had me scared for a second. I'll go get them."

She rushed out of the room.

Jayne was confused, "Shepherd?"

"Yes Jayne?"

"Why would they be hidin in a whore house?"

Shepherd sighed, "I don't know. I guess we will find out."

Just then Jia burst into the room. She hugged Shepherd, "I am so relieved to see you guys."

Shepherd hugged her back, "Where is the Captain?"

"I'll take you to him."

She led them up the stairs to a room at the back. Jayne was enjoying him view along the way. Since it was early afternoon the place wasn't busy, but a few girls were in rooms with open doors. They were fully clothed but it was enough to make Shepherd uncomfortable and Simon blush crimson.

They entered a room and Mal was sitting on the bed. The room was incredibly garish and done up in red velvet. Mal was pale but still looked upset.

"What the Gorram Hell took you so long?"


	8. 8 Lemons into lemonade

Nine Days Earlier

Serenity had dropped off it's Captain and chef at the outskirts of town and on the instructions of Captain Reynolds had moved to some distance outside of town. Mal walked with Jia behind him towards Ranger's base of operations. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong. He slowed to a crawl and then stopped. Noticing something must be wrong Jia was silent. Mal backed up into an alley way keeping her behind him. He took an alternate route thorough the back alleys. He continued to survey the situation.

There was no one in town. It seemed deserted. Nothing else was disturbed. Had it been a mess he would have called for an immediate pick up. A mess could mean Reavers. There were only a few left but they still left their impression on everyone's mind. It seemed as if everyone had just walked away.

They reached the headquarters still not having encountered anyone. Mal led silently through the doors and, having un-holstered his gun long ago, crept into the usual meeting room. There was nothing. He was about to leave when he thought he heard a noise from outside. He told Jia to stay and peaked out the door. He saw four Alliance officers pointing a very large gun at the door he was standing behind. He screamed for Jia to get down and hit the deck. They both covered their heads as the door behind them exploded in a barrage of gunfire. They both began crawling further into the building. Jia reached an indoor wall and helped Mal up behind it. He grabbed her hand and led her out back. He knew from their last visit that Ranger kept a shuttle an underground cavern for emergencies. He hoped the Alliance had not discovered it.

As they entered the underground room slowly it was obvious the Feds hadn't seen it. It was in tact and was surrounded by illegal goods. He climbed aboard and ascertained that it was in working order. Not good working order but good enough. He started it up and used the controller to open the overhead door. As it opened he closed the bay door in the shuttle. He told Jia to hang on to something. She strapped herself into the extra chair and held on. They rocketed out of orbit at impressive speed.

Jia put her head back in relief. She wasn't listening until she heard the computer ask for a destination three times. She looked over at Mal.

"Captain?"

He didn't respond.

"Sir?"

She got out of her seat and walked over to him. He was sitting there with a glazed look in his eyes staring into nothing. He was also holding his side. She lifted his hand to see he had a large shard of the former door lodged in his side. As she discovered this he passed out. She slowly heaved him off the chair and on the floor.

She checked he was breathing. She needed Serenity, or more specifically, it's doctor. She put herself in the chair Mal had just occupied. She looked at all the buttons in astonishment. She had not idea what to do. The screen in front of her showed a planetary chart of planets in range of the shuttle. She looked and found one she knew. She input the destination and the ship took off. Jia could only hope Serenity would follow them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The ship touched down a day later on Gemini. Jia peeked out the door and was relieved to know she did indeed know where the ship had landed them. Mal had never regained consciousness and Jia was worried. He wasn't bleeding anymore where she could tell.

Her only problem lay in their location. They were about ten miles from friendly territory. She didn't know how to use the shuttle. Besides it had told her it was low on fuel anyway. She left Mal in the shuttle with instructions she would be back given to his immobile form. She snuck the short distance to a town and went to a corral with several horses in it. She calmly approached one of them and was pleased to see it was friendly and well trained. She snuck to a nearby storage shed and stole two saddles and two bridles along with a length of rope. She saddled two horses and led them to the fence she had crossed to get in.

It was a simple thing to unhook the fence and re-hook it when she got the horses through. She was sweating heavily from the effort and her arms felt as though they would fall off, but it was done. Jia then took them to the shuttle. She hoped from the disused look of the equipment they wouldn't notice them missing or the horses. Perhaps not a strong hope, but it was enough.

She realized upon getting back to the shuttle she would never be able to lift her Captain by herself. She had to wake him.

She managed to get him awake enough to get him on the horse and tied to the saddle before he passed out again. She had bandaged his side as much as she could with his shirt. He still needed medical attention and fast.

As she led Mal's horse on her own and went as fast as she dared she wondered at the location of Serenity. She couldn't wait for them. She had expected to be stopped by them on the way there. The fact that she wasn't left her no choice but to move Mal even though she knew it wasn't a good idea.

The trek was long and very difficult. Thankfully Mal never fell off his horse. She went around the town of Angel to her final destination. She tied the horses to the back fence and wakened Mal once again. He was less coherent this time and she knew infection had set in and taken over. She smelled a sickly sweet odor coming from him and that wasn't good. She led him up the back stairs and opened the door with the key she knew was on top of the door frame.

She stumbled in and was confronted by a maid in the upper rooms. The small woman gasped and Jia shushed her.

"Tell Anna Jia is here, quietly."

The woman nodded and went to do what she was told. With great difficulty she opened the door at the end of the hall and led her charge in. She placed him on the bed as carefully as she could. He was now mumbling something she couldn't understand. As she started to situate him a blond woman in bright red came rushing in.

"Jia Li, what are you..." She noticed the figure on the bed and was silent.

"I need a doctor and someone to take care of the two horses out back. It needs to look like we are not here."

The older woman nodded and rushed off.

Jia sighed and threw herself into the chair next to the large bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor arrived shortly and examined the patient. He had a sizable hole in his side from the wood shard and a bullet in his thigh which Jia had never even noticed. Both wounds were brimming with infection. He removed both projectiles after sedating Mal. He protested at Jia's presence but she would not be deterred. He gave Mal a shot and after bandaging him, the doctor left after giving specific instructions to Jia. Mal was not to move from that bed for at least four days. He was to be given the medicine the doctor had given Jia twice a day for five days.

He left Jia with Mal and Anna. Anna motioned for Jia to follow her. Jia looked at Mal and hesitated.

Anna sighed, "He won't be waking for a while hon. I need to talk to you."

Jia nodded and followed Anna to her office down the hall. Anna sat down with a sigh behind her desk and Jia fell into the plush chair in front of it.

"Now what the hell happened?"

"He's the captain on the ship I'm working on. There was a problem so I had to go along on a job with him."

"I guess that explains the get-up."

Jia looked down at her clothing. She had forgotten about the outfit and the four guns strapped to her, "Yeah."

"Go on."

"Don't really know what happened. No one was there but Alliance and they started shooting at us. We took the shuttle and since he wasn't awake I had to pick a destination. I chose here."

Anna sighed again, "Are you alright?"

Jia nodded.

Anna got up and approached her chair. "It's ok hon. I missed you."

Jia got up and embraced the older woman with a lot of emotion, "I missed you too Anna. We really didn't talk much after Dad died."

"He was my best friend. I miss him every day. But I miss you too."

Jia broke off the embrace. "I'm sorry for getting you involved."

"Oh don't worry about that. Alliance isn't a friend in this establishment I can assure you."

"How do you get away with that?"

"We're far enough away from the base so we don't attract attention. Besides, they got their own girls there."

Jia shuttered and almost fell over. Anna steadied her. "Sweetie you must be exhausted. Come on you. Got a room all ready for you."

Jia was tired but still concerned, "You'll wake me if Mal wakes up?"

Anna nodded, "I give my word." It would be easy to keep since she knew he would probably be out for at least a day.

Jia nodded and allowed Anna to guide her down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal woke up slowly with a throbbing ache in the left side of his body. He couldn't quite move and that he thought in this case was a good thing. He slowly opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling . He instantly realized he wasn't in his bunk on Serenity. The bed he was on was about ten times more comfortable and the ceiling wasn't metal. He looked to his left to see his cook asleep in a plush chair. She didn't look hurt but Mal couldn't remember. As if sensing movement she woke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened to me?"

"You were shot in the thigh and had a piece of door stuck in your side. Infection's getting better."

"Where is Serenity?"

"I don't know."

He attempted to get up. He laid back in incredible pain. If he had succeeded in getting up Jia would have pushed him right back.

"Where are we?"

"Friend of my dad's. She said we can stay here until Serenity gets here."

He looked around the room for the first time. It was decorated in deep blue satin and velvet. It was tacky and over the top.

"Where the hell are we Jia? Looks like a whore house."

"That's cause it is."

He slowly brought his gaze back to her, "Excuse me?"

"It is a whore house."

Mal blinked rapidly, "YOU brought ME to a whore house?"

Jia sighed, "She's the only one I knew in range of the shuttle. It's not so bad. Alliance will never know we are here."

"That's cause we won't be here." He attempted to get up again, and upon failing flopped back down, "Get us out of here."

"Mal settle down. You'll only hurt yourself."

Mal ground his teeth, "Jia..."

"It's all we got so live with it."

He looked over at her not pleased with either her tone or her refusal, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"I ain't in any position to help if'n someone mistakes your purpose here."

Jia raised an eyebrow, "They have a huge bartender named Barney who could crush anyone gets too friendly. I will be fine. You can be moved anyway."

He tried to get up again and Jia got up and sat on the side of the bed, "You tear your stitches and I'll belt ya."

"Oh you will huh?"

"Yeah I will. I went through a lot to get you here. Least you could do is appreciate it."

Now he was yelling, "You are not staying in a Cat house!"

A voice came from the door, "Cat house? This is the best damn whore house in this sector thank you very much."

He looked around Jia as she turned. A blond woman dressed in red satin walked in and shut the door.

"If you don't mind keeping it down, it is rather early. I'm Anna, purveyor of this establishment."

Mal rubbed his face with his hand, "It ain't that I don't appreciate it Ma'am but it ain't safe for her here."

"My home is a safe for the girl I consider like a daughter to me. She's as safe as she can be with you around."

He looked at Jia. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "Could you contact my ship and tell them we are here."

"Could do that if you want Alliance knowing it too. Base is not ten miles from here."

"That's just great. Nice hiding spot Jia."

"Friends close, enemies closer Mal."

He scoffed, "Sure."

Anna came and sat on the chair Jia had recently occupied, "Doc says you'll be fine in a few days."

Mal didn't want to talk about the doctor, "How'd you know Mason?"

"Friend since forever. Grew up together. Know Jia here from frequent visits."

Mal looked over at her disbelieving, "James Mason brought his little girl to a whore house?"

Anna laughed, "Never at night, just during the day. Makes all the difference."

Mal smiled condescendingly, "Sure it does. We need to get back to our ship. Any suggestions?"

She sighed, "I've been thinking about that since you got here. I still have no ideas. Sorry Captain Reynolds."

It wasn't until then Mal noticed something wrong. He lifted up the sheet a bit and quickly clutched it back on his chest. "Where are my clothes?"

Jia blushed bright red. Anna just laughed, "They were too torn to wear again. I'll get you some new ones when you leave."

Anna got up, "I'll leave you two to talk."

She closed the door behind her. Mal looked at Jia who was still blushing. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why are you blushing?"

She looked at the floor.

He slowly smiled, "How did my clothes get off Jia?"

She stood, "I'll go get you something to eat."

She rushed out of the room. Mal just laid back and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Bastard." Jia said as she entered the kitchen. Anna stood at the counter and laughed at Jia's entrance.

"How is he?"

"Better."

"I got a question you are not going to like."

Jia looked at her with a scowl, "Then don't ask it."

"You know me hon I have to. Anything going on between you two?"

Jia looked away, "Nothing."

"Has he kissed you?"

Jia's eyes widened but she still wouldn't meet Anna's gaze, "No."

Anna sighed, "You love him?"

Jia threw up her hands, "Absolutely not. He is my boss nothing more."

Jia stormed out, forgetting Mal's meal.

Anna sighed again, "This is not going to be fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jia nursed Mal back to health and put up with his bitching for three days before telling him off.

"I am not helping you anymore. You are a pain in the ass."

Mal sat up, "So are you but I put up with you."

Jia whirled and glared at him, "Put up with me? You do more than put up with me."

"What?"

She came closer, "You know exactly what I mean." She came even closer. "I do more for you than I should." She tried to turn away but Mal's arm shot out and grabbed her. He pulled he to the side of the bed and sat her down.

"I don't remember you complaining."

She didn't move. He released her arm and brought his hand to her face. She didn't move as he leaned into her and touched his mouth with his. She only stayed frozen for a moment before responding. He moved his arms to around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck and threaded her hands through his hair. He deepened the kiss. She didn't protest but moved closer. He moved his hands under her shirt and pulled it off. He looked in her eyes and remembered the last time they were in this position. She wasn't uncertain or embarrassed. He pressed her closer and joined their lips again.

He laid back and brought her with him. His hands moved over her back and to her front. When she moaned into his mouth he moved his hands to her breasts. She took a sharp breath in and moaned again. He attempted to turn and pull her under him when his side was stretched. He broke off and fell back in intense pain.

Jia looked into his eyes. "Are you ok? I forgot you were injured."

She ran her hands down his side to his bandage. She was relieved he hadn't started to bleed again.

Mal caught her hands and held them away from his body. "I forgot too damn it."

Jia smiled, "Maybe later when you feel better."

He released her hands and pulled her down so her head was on his shoulder. "Oh you can bet on that."

Jia giggled a little. "I hope you feel better soon."

He looked at her surprised. He half smiled, "That was unexpected."

She shrugged, "It's surprising I feel the same way you do?"

"Well, yeah." He leaned down to her ear. "If you wouldn't mind may I have some pants now?"

Jia suddenly shot up. She colored a bit, "I'll see what Anna has."

She got up and started to walk out.

Mal called after her. "Something with a cottony feel please. I'm not a fan of silk. At least not on myself."

Jia looked back at him, "I'm not sure what she has but I'm sure you can have leather if you want it."

Mal looked as though he considered it for a bit, "OK, but nothing too revealing. Don't want to start a riot you know."

Jia turned to him in the door way, "I'll bring you something I would like to see you in."

She slid out the door when Mal raised one eyebrow and smiled.


	9. 9 Back to the future

Having come to a decision about their relationship the next two days went by without much in the way of fanfare. Mal and Jia sat and talked about the war, her father, the crew, basically anything that came to mind. At night she still said goodnight and went to her own room. His injury still precluded any activity besides walking. He was getting stronger.

Jia had mended his old clothes instead of the new ones Anna had. Jia knew he would be much more comfortable.

Anna never mentioned anything about the relationship to anyone. She knew Jia was not interested in talking about it. The girl had no qualms about telling her so when she did try to talk about it.

When Anna brought the news that some of the crew was here Mal was in Jia's room sitting on the side of his bed. When she entered she noticed them move away from each other but tried not to notice. Jia ran to get them.

By the time Jia brought them up Mal had time to get angry about his crew's lack of presence. So when they came in he was upset.

"What the Gorram Hell took you so long?"

Shepherd Book simply raised his eyebrows in answer. Simon rushed in to see if the captain was alright. Jayne leaned against the door frame.

Mal waved off any answer forth coming. "Never mind." He slowly got up off the bed and brushed Simon away. "I'm fine. They got a doctor for me."

Goodbyes and thank yous were said to Anna as they slowly made their way downstairs and into the awaiting mule. It was a tight fit but they all made it. The trip back was silent but the arrival back was not.

The mule slid into the cargo bay and Kaylee immediately came up and hugged Jia, as did River.

Zoe greeted her boss, "Good to have you back sir."

"Want to tell me why this didn't happen a week ago?"

"Trouble tracking you sir. That and we didn't want to raise any Alliance eyebrows."

Mal sighed and limped past her, "I'll be in my bunk."

Simon blocked his way, "I really should check your injuries sir."

Mal smiled, "Sure."

Simon walked towards the infirmary. Mal followed. As they reached it Simon went inside. Mal walked right past and went up the stairs. He was in his bunk before Simon could catch up to him.

Back in the cargo bay Jayne sauntered up to Jia, "What was you doin in a whore house?"

Jia turned to him, "I know the owner."

"Unless you was whorin I don't see how."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "She was a childhood friend of my father thank you very much. Not that it's any of your business."

He leaned closer, "Who's business was it?"

Kaylee grabbed Jia's arm and dragged her away, "Jayne, that's disgusting."

Jayne called after them, "Just askin."

He looked over at Zoe who was giving him a nasty look.

"What?"

Zoe shook her head and left to go to the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Simon and Kaylee now took meals together, although seated apart. Neither talked much, nor did River. The strangeness about took it's toll, but slowly returned to normal. Mal directed Wash to take them to Persephone for refueling and job hunting.

Wash had noticed Zoe getting less comfortable. She told him it was normal late pregnancy stuff, as did Simon, but he was still worried. She was his lambitoes after all.

Jayne was getting tired of the atmosphere of Serenity. Too many feelings runnin about. It was enough to get a man unsettled. His leg had healed nicely, but he needed some time off ship. When they reached Persephone he asked Mal what they were going to do and Mal shrugged him off, he asked for an hour to himself. The captain rolled his eyes and told him he could do whatever he wanted as long as he never told him about it. That was fine by Jayne.

He left with some money in his pocket to go to a favorite hangout of his. A seedy little bar downtown that he wasn't sure of the name. The second he walked in he knew something was different. Not one of the ladies looked in any way appealing. Some he had before, the others held no interest. It struck him strange since he never had any problems before. He decided alcohol was in order. He went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. He sat there nursing it instead of downing it as he would usually do. Too many things on his mind.

He was struck that he actually hadn't even thought about taking control of the ship when Mal was gone. He had been so focused on getting them back safe. Another thing that had never happened before. Jayne Cobb had cared whether someone lived or died. He had felt concern over the welfare of the crew before, but had been able to tell himself he was just worried about their death impacting him. This time it wasn't so simple.

He care about his sisters and protected them. He loved his mother. That was it. That was the limit of emotion that Jayne Cobb was allowed to have. Emotions were girly. They were weak.

He slammed down his money and stormed back to the ship. He ignored the questions and comments he got when returning early, and went to his bunk. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Even his guns and the girls by his bed didn't interest him. He laid there and cursed whoever came up with thinking.

His comments to Jia had been cover. He wouldn't lie to himself about that. He had really wanted to ask about her and Mal's welfare. Gross comments overruled that quite nicely, but didn't erase the truth. Gorram family thing Kaylee kept talkin about was getting to him.

------------------------------------------------------

Wash asked Mal to come up to the bridge over the intercom. When he got there Wash was laughing hysterically at the vid screen.

Wash reined in his laughter , "You got a wave."

"Sounds like you got a wave."

A voice came from the screen, "Always take the opportunity to talk to a friend Captain."

Mal looked at the face of Wash's long time friends, Jonah and Moses Rogers. Known everywhere as the Rogers boys. "Something on your mind?"

"Got a job if your interested."

"From where to where?"

"Ion to Persephone."

That gave Mal pause, "Ion ain't exactly a safe place to land."

"Won't be landing. Ship will be around there. Close to the surface but not landing. Ship to ship transfer. Still won't be easy so we'll pay hazard rates."

"Give us a minute."

Mal pressed mute and turned to Wash. "Can you do it?"

Wash considered it. "With the storms around there it won't be easy. We'd need to shut off all unnecessary compartments just in case. Bridge will be safe if lightning hit us, and the engine room, but not much else."

Mal took a deep breath, "Think you can convince your wife to stay on Persephone?"

"Your kidding right."

Mal cursed, "I'll think of something." He returned to the screen, "Not a problem gentlemen. See you in two days."

----------------------------------------------------------

They all gathered in the mess hall to discuss the job.

"Only me, Kaylee and Wash are going on this one."

The entire table started to protest.

"Shut up! It's not open for discussion."

Zoe was upset, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we will handle it to the best of our abilities. Only the engine room and bridge will be safe. Rest of the ship will be closed off. Less people the better."

"Where do we go sir?"

Mal shrugged, "Take a vacation, we will only be gone two days at the most."

Simon interrupted, "I should be here in case of injuries."

"Unless you found a way to help someone been barbequed by lighting there ain't nothing you can do."

"That makes me feel better."

Mal sighed, "I said the engine room and bridge will be fine. Do something. I don't care what but find something to do."

Mal left to cut off any argument. At almost eight months pregnant Zoe couldn't follow very quickly to argue. Kaylee went back to the engine room for preparations.

Simon sighed, "Don't exactly know what River and I will do. It's not like we can check into a fancy hotel or anything."

Jia spoke up, "I'm going to visit my family if you want to came along. We'd be glad to have you two."

Simon looked hopeful, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Won't be there long anyway. Your welcome too Zoe."

She sighed, "I guess there's not much else I can do like this." She gestured to her curvy frame.

Jia turned her focus, "You too Jayne."

Jayne looked up, "Me too what?"

"If your schedule isn't too full with nothing I'm sure my Aunt has room."

Jayne got up, "Don't see why not. Cap'n's gonna assign me that anyway when he finds out your all going." He got up and sulked out of the room to him bunk.

Zoe smirked, "I think that means he wants to come Jia."

Jia looked at the one remaining crew member, "What about you Shepherd?"

He smiled, "I would be delighted, but I really should go spend the night at a temple."

Zoe waved him off, "Can do that anytime Preacher. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

He chuckled, "I suppose I should take advantage then."

Jia got up and went towards the bridge, "I'll tell them we are coming."

Zoe turned to her husband. He was smiling at her, "Guess you get some time off sweetie."

Zoe narrowed her eyes but said in a teasing tone, "I know you had something to do with this so don't play all innocent on me."

Wash looked like he had been struck.

"Don't give me that 'who me' look."

Wash smiled innocently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left that night with good byes and a promise to be safe all around. Jia's Aunt's transport had just arrived when Jia grabbed Jayne's collar and hauled him down to her level.

"My little sister is only sixteen. If you so much as look at her wrong I will neuter you dong ma?"

Jayne nodded, a little frightened at her tone. She released him and immediately smiled and walked to the transport and got in. She said hello to her aunt's driver and they all were on their way to the Mason household.

The drive took about a half hour and went into a upscale part of the city. The crew looked around confused.

Jia sighed, "My Aunt owns a very successful business on Persephone. She sells dried goods."

Zoe looked at her, confused, "She must do very well."

They arrived at a house and all filed out. The doors opened and a well dressed woman with red hair with streaks of grey came down the stairs.

"Hello, Jia Li. These must be your friends."

Before Jia could announce them a slender teenage girl with blond hair and brown eyes came running past. She grabbed Jia in a ferocious hug.

The girls both laughed. Zoe smiled. Her attention was taken by movement at the top of the stairs. She couldn't breath when she saw who was there.

It was a younger version of the man she had known as James Mason, down to the same smirk he always wore. Zoe watched in silence as he came down the stairs and hugged Jia.

Jia finally introduced them, "This is my Aunt Gwen, sister Lisa, and brother Jim." She introduced her family to the crew.

Jim looked at Zoe's astonished expression and laughed, "You must have served with my father."

Zoe nodded, "I'm sorry but the resemblance is..."

"I know it's almost exact. Everyone tells me."

Zoe smiled, "I just wasn't prepared."

-------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a lively affair for all. Even Jayne couldn't help but cheer up. There was talk of Lisa's school and Jim's job, of Serenity and it's work. But mostly it was about nothing in particular at all. Zoe sat back and smiled. This she remembered as if she had been there before. Mason had always talked of his family. She could almost feel him there describing it to her.

River was in heaven. This was what she had always asked for as a little girl but never gotten. A real family. No talk of obligation or awkward silences. No duties or structure. Just family and love. She soaked it in all around her. She could feel it all. The happiness, the nostalgia, the warmth. She looked at Simon. She berated herself for her failures recently. She also thought of her brother's new found determination to win his fair lady back. That made her smile. She knew the unhappiness would end sometime, and that what she wanted for Simon would be there. She just had to be patient.

She looked at the woman she had come to think of as a mother figure. Jia was happy. She was relaxed and somehow determined herself. River smiled again. That too would come to pass. She had time. Jia would become what and who she was meant to be. River had no doubt.

She found her attention shifting to Jayne. It had a lot lately. He was at a crossroads himself. She cocked her head. She had never considered him a player in the script she was writing ,but she had begun to reconsider. Maybe his lines had yet to be written, but she was now sure they were there. She just didn't know what they would possibly be.

Wanting to get off her confusion she shifted herself to the Shepherd. Calling him Grandpa Book had never seemed quite right before recently. The words just didn't fit. Now she saw they did. He was the elder, the adviser. He needed to voice himself more, but he was always there if needed. That was an important trait. Especially in the uncertain times to come.

River sighed, so much to see happen, so little time left to see it done. She smiled again and rejoined her attention to the discussion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, but it's just a necessary part of writing. I promise something interesting will happen in the next installment. Anyone who guesses what will happen gets, well...I guess nothing. But review anyway please.


	10. 10 Beginnings and Endings

Hoban Washburn watched the stars streak by. They had already closed off most of the ship in preparation for what was to come. Kaylee was closed in the engine room and Mal sat in the co-pilot's seat. Wash had promised his wife something he was not looking forward to doing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Promised the wife something."

He heard sigh from his captain, "About what?"

"Are you and Jia...you know...together?"

He looked over to see Mal shooting him daggers through his eyes.

Wash smiled innocently, "Promised I'd find out."

Mal sighed, "What difference would it make?"

Wash shrugged, "Wifey wants to know, hubby obeys."

"Why does everyone have to know?"

He shrugged again, "She doesn't want Jia getting hurt when you inevitably do something stupid."

He got another glare.

"Sir."

Mal leaned back and rubbed his face, "To tell you the truth Wash I don't know what we are. She's...I don't know Gorram it. When I do something stupid you'll know alright."

Wash laughed, "Of that I have no doubt."

"To change the subject, what's the kid's name?"

Wash smiled, "Zoey wants to name him after her dad, John James. I think we should just scare and confuse everyone and name him Jayne."

Mal laughed, "So his name will be John James."

Wash nodded, "Without a doubt."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The night in Persephone had come and gone smoothly. Zoe and Jia walked outside in the late afternoon around Aunt Gwen's estate. Well, Jia walked and Zoe waddled.

"Nice house."

"Sure."

Zoe turned, "By the tone I assume you don't agree."

Jia shrugged, "My Aunt and me have never gotten along particularly well. She's the reason I took jobs away from Persephone. We talked last night and both agreed to be civil."

The taller woman smiled, "Does she know about Mal?"

Jia stopped and turned, "What about him?"

"Does she know about you and him?"

"There is no me and him Zoe."

Zoe walked away, "Sure."

Jia caught up, "By the tone I assume you don't believe me?"

Zoe stopped, "I'm not blind Jia. Wash may not see it but I do. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"For the sake of argument, what am I getting myself into?"

"He's not the easiest man to get along with. I think you might be what he needs though."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not..."

Jia broke off when Zoe doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor."

Jia supported Zoe into the house and screamed for Simon. Luckily he was near and came right away. They both took Zoe upstairs and got her situated. Jayne, Shepherd and River also gathered. Jia backed off and let Simon work.

Shepherd Book approached her, "We should inform the father."

"There's a vid screen downstairs. The problem is getting here. My Aunt's driver took her and my brother into the store today. He won't be back till very late tonight. There's another vehicle but I don't drive. Getting here isn't exactly easy to explain."

Shepherd remembered all the strange turns and shaded roads. Directions wouldn't be good enough.

He had an idea however, "I am able to drive if I have you for directions."

Jia nodded, "I'll go contact them." She left.

Jayne walked up "What am I supposed to do?"

Shepherd Book smiled at him. "Zoe will need your support."

Jayne looked at him like he was insane, "What the Gorram hell am I supposed to do?"

"Simon will be busy. River can not do what you can do. You are a familiar face and can be strong for her."

Zoe screamed in the back ground.

"I ain't ...that ain't in my job description. I don't get paid to be a nursemaid."

Shepherd Book put his hand on Jayne's shoulder, "It isn't about getting paid son. It's about being part of a family."

"Who says..."

Jia came back in, "We gotta go Shepherd."

Shepherd Book turned and followed her. Jayne looked around startled.

Simon turned, "I never thought I would say this, but I need your help Jayne."

Jayne moaned but went towards him, "What?"

"She needs something to focus on. I need you to hold her hand."

Zoe wasn't happy, "He doesn't..." She broke off when another contraction hit.

Simon yelled, "Get over here Jayne!"

Jayne hurried over and took Zoe's hand with a grimace. " I don't know..."

Another contraction hit and he was almost brought to his knees as Zoe squeezed his hand in bone crunching intensity.

-------------------------------------------------------

Serenity was almost to Persephone when they got the wave. Kaylee was sitting in the now open galley with the boys. There was no lightning strike that hit them, but some had come close. Wash hurried to the bridge when he heard the call.

Mal felt the ship take a hard burn and ran to the bridge with Kaylee behind him.

"What was that Wash?"

"I'm going to be a father."

"I'm well aware of that. What was the burn for? Celebration?"

"I'm going to be a father in the next few hours."

"Oh." Mal paused, "Ask next time. It's nice to play Captain once in a while."

Kaylee was jumping up and down and squeaking.

------------------------------------------------------

Shepherd Book and Jia waited at the docks.

She turned to her companion, "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"You asked that ten minutes ago. My answer is the same. Have patience my dear."

"Never been good at that."

They looked up to see Serenity. It landed with a very unusual thump. Out walked an anxious Wash and an irate Mal.

"I don't give a good Gorram what the hell's going on. You do that again I'll kill you. Dong ma?"

Kaylee shut Serenity's cargo bay door and raced to the awaiting transport. Shepherd Book beat Wash to the driver's seat so Wash filed in back. Everyone else quickly got in and they took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jia raced up the stairs and Wash raced behind her. He burst into the room.

Zoe screamed, "Where the hell have you been?!"

Wash took the hand that Jayne had quickly dropped and went for the door. He met Mal, Jia, Kaylee, Shepherd and River downstairs. He was holding his hand.

"I think she broke somethin'"

Everyone but Shepherd wasn't paying attention. Shepherd Book had a proud smile on his face. Jayne grimaced and went out the door with a comment about getting air.

-----------------------------------------------

John James Washburn was born an hour after his father arrived. There was much celebration that night at the news of a healthy five pound boy and a healthy mother. Mal insisted that everyone but the new parents return to Serenity for the night. Everyone was back the next day when Aunt Gwen's driver brought the new family back. By then Mal had delivered the cargo and they were soon on their way.

Zoe was resting with John and Wash. Jayne had still not come out of his room. Kaylee had returned to the engine room. Shepherd Book was praying for the new crew member. Simon was in the infirmary researching pediatrics. River was in her room relaxing after the emotions of the previous days had wiped her out. Jia was in the kitchen. Mal joined her.

He leaned against the doorway for a moment before coming in and closing the door behind him. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

He looked at her sideways, "Miss me?"

She thought about it, "Nope."

Mal walked over and put his arms around her middle, "Liar."

She put her arms around his neck., "I know."

He lowered his mouth to hers and it wasn't long before things got much more involved. Mal broke off.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Where would you suggest? Your room where no one would believe I was in there for an innocent purpose or mine where the walls are nothing but paper?"

Mal's smile dropped, "Fu de ma. I need to send everyone away for a bit don't I?"

Jia raised her eyebrow, "A bit?"

"The night you tease. Suppose I could find a job for us to do. But then Jayne would want to come along."

"How bout another vacation? Iso was nice last time."

He nodded slowly, "And with the new baby I think a vacation is in order. I will go change course." He patted her behind before leaving, "Good idea."

She smiled and shook her head at his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal had everyone gathered in the galley again.

Zoe was confused, "Iso again sir?"

"The only place in the verse where we can all be by ourselves."

Kaylee spoke up, "I'll stay with the ship this time so Jia can go too."

Jayne spoke up, "I'm stayin too."

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Just need to do some tuning to my guns that's all. Been neglectin my ladies lately."

Mal shook his head, "Whatever. Two days to get there people. Start planning." With his pronouncement he left. Everyone scattered to the wind to plan their activities on Iso.

Jia had followed Mal towards the bridge. She shut the door behind her. He turned and half grinned.

"Good plan."

He embraced her and kissed her. He was pressing his body to hers when there was a knock on the door.

"Gorram it. Can't a man even seduce his cook on his own ship?"

She laughed, "See you later."

She went down the stairs to the other exit. Mal wrenched open the door. Wash was on the other side.

"Why was this locked?"

Mal brushed past him without answering. Wash looked around in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Iso with two more interrupted moments and no breakdown from Zoe yet. It seemed Jia had been right. She was an excellent mother. Wash had no trouble taking care of his new son. Even though to Zoe's dismay he had come up with the nick-name of Jesse James for their little boy. No matter how many disgusted looks she gave him he just grinned at her.

Simon said he was losing weight like all newborns do but not at a rate above normal. He was eating well. Because she wanted to get back to work quickly she wasn't nursing. John didn't seem to mind. Although he had Zoe's skin and hair color, he looked like his dad. The only other thing of Zoe's he got was his eyes. The mouth, nose and face were all Hoban Washburn.

River had seemed interested but not in a bad way. Zoe was still cautious, but not protective. She trusted River. River said John would be well and a good man. She had to admit her mind was put at ease by her statements.

They set down on Iso without the jolt they had on Persephone. The Washburns set out for one of the hotels. Simon told his sister he would take her camping. Shepherd was headed for the church. Neither Mal or Jia told anyone of their plans.

They arrived separately at another hotel. Mal had made sure it was different from the one Zoe had picked.

They went up to the room together. As soon as the door closed they were kissing. Jia led him to the bed. He laid her down on top of the covers and joined her.

"Are you sure about this?"

In answer she brought her lips to his. He pressed her into the mattress. He kissed her neck and moved his hands up and down her body.

Jia's conscience had been telling her to tell him about his being her first. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"Mal."

"Yeah?"

"Before we do this I have to tell you something."

Mal really wasn't paying attention, "What's that?"

"I'm a virgin."

She knew he heard her because he froze. He lifted his head. "What was that?"

"I've never done this before."

He lifted his body and went to the side. "Please tell me this is a bad joke."

She shook her head.

He got up. "I ah..."

"It's not a big deal. It's nothing."

He backed towards the door, "I have to... you know...process this. I'll be right back."

"Mal please..."

"I'll be right back."

With that he backed out the door and was gone.

Jia spent the night waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal spent it in a bar not drinking. His thoughts weren't exactly complimentary to himself. He wasn't good enough. An innocent affair was out of the question. He grimaced at his mind's choice of words. What the hell was she doing being a ...virgin...anyway? She was twenty eight for God's sake.

No matter what she couldn't be his now. She was perfect, untouched. He might be a mean old man but he wasn't a monster. He wouldn't sully her with his baggage. She deserved much better.

He returned to his ship at noon to find her already there. Kaylee had told him she was in her room. He didn't check but had Wash take off. No one said much. They had all seen Jia's red eyes upon returning, even though she tried to hide them. They had all seen the stricken look on Mal's face.

The next two days was business. He avoided being in the same room as her. She didn't press the issue. He was incredibly insensitive and insulting to everyone. She avoided everyone.

He could no longer avoid her when he went down to his bunk and she was sitting on his bed. Thankfully, unlike his last visitor, she had her clothes on. She looked at him and stood.

"We really need to talk."

He looked down, "Yeah."

"Are you sorry I told you?"

"No, I'm glad you did." He moved so he wasn't between her and the door.

"I'm not."

He didn't look up.

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is Jia."

She didn't speak. Mal was glad. He had been thinking about what to say all day.

He finally looked up. He was stone faced, "I think you should save yourself for a man who wants to marry you. You know, someone who loves you."

He almost gave in as he could see her heart breaking in her eyes, "Oh."

She didn't cry. He was glad.

She shook her head, "You're right. I should go now."

She slowly made her way up the ladder and out of his bunk. Mal collapsed on the bed as he felt his chest cave in. Jia waited until she reached her room. Only then did she cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal wasn't surprised when she came out the next morning. He was also not surprised by her announcement at breakfast.

"My aunt had a stroke. They don't know if she will recover."

She got sincere concern around the table. She never even heard it.

"I need to go home. I need to take care of her while my brother works and my sister goes to school." She looked at him, "I guess what I'm saying is I quit."

He never looked up, "You gotta do what you gotta do."

Jia got condolences and regrets she was leaving she barely heard. Mal left at the first opportunity. He went to the bridge and sat in the co-pilot's seat. He thought to himself that if he was doing the right thing, why did he feel worse then he ever had before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

River, Kaylee and Zoe sat in Jia's room as she packed. River hid her head. Kaylee cried.

"I will miss you so much. I can't believe you are really going."

Zoe couldn't wait till they were alone, "You don't have to go."

"Yes I do Zoe. My Aunt needs me."

"Give us a break. No one believes that gosa."

Jia stopped packing for a moment,"You were wrong Zoe."

Zoe was confused, "About what?"

Jia turned to face her, "I did know what I was getting into. I decided it was too much to deal with. I turned him down."

Zoe inhaled sharply, "You did?"

"Yes," There was no hesitation in her voice. "I decided he couldn't offer me what I want."

Zoe didn't comment, she just turned and walked out. Kaylee and River followed at a slower pace.

Jia continued packing without a shadow of emotion on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had headed back to Persephone after Iso. They arrived there two days later. Mal had acted no different from before Jia came. Jia had no emotion. Anytime anyone tried to talk to either of them they just walked away.

In the cargo bay everyone was there, even Mal. There were hugs all around, except a handshake from Mal. He wished her good luck. She left quietly. Mal told Wash to take off for Whitefall. Wash obeyed the command without comment. Everyone else went to their rooms.


	11. 11 Retribution

River laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Three weeks. Three weeks since the archangel had left. Three weeks since it had fallen apart. She felt Serenity mourn. Zoe never talked anymore. Wash's concern for his wife consumed him. They were not as happy as new parents should be. The Shepherd prayed for answers day and night. He had received none. Kaylee's sadness had doubled. Simon was in the same position as Wash, but he was not able to comfort his woman. Jayne stayed in his room most of the time. He never hung around the kitchen anymore.

Mal hadn't mourned. He had disappeared. In his place was a shadow guarded by a demon. The demon lashed out at any semblance of the man returning. No comfort, no happiness, only sadness and grief. It was an absolute sadness, an unconditional sadness.

He had kept them as far away from Persephone as possible. He hadn't spoken but orders to anyone since. River knew he was waiting for it to go away. She knew it never would.

She had failed. No other words came close. She had failed. Without the family Simon and Kaylee could never be. Without Kaylee, Simon would never be happy again. Nothing felt so helpless. No hope. No time for anything but regret.

The simple truth was she missed her friend the most. Jia had always been there for her the way her mother never had. Any problem River had she could talk to Jia about. Jia might not have understood it all, but she felt in the right way. There was comfort, there was hope and light. Light in the darkness.

She had thought it over two thousand eight hundred and nine times now. She couldn't act. She sat up in her bed. Perhaps someone else could. Someone with a similar situation. She shook her head. No one had a situation like this. Except...yes, it could work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wash was sitting in the pilot's chair thinking about his wife when an idea popped into his head and wouldn't go away. The solution was obvious. Could it be possible? He must have been mistaken but he thought he heard a frustrated sigh in his head before he heard a voice screaming the words 'just do it!'

He got up and went to the galley. Mal sat in his usual spot staring into nothing. Wash shut and locked the door behind him and went to the other door and locked it too.

Mal looked up, "Something on your mind?"

Wash sat directly opposite him, "Yeah, a lot. I want you to hear me out before storming off."

"I make no promises." Wash noticed the teasing tone to Mal's voice was gone.

"When I first met Zoe I wanted her. I mean look at her of course I did."

"I really don't want to hear this Wash."

"Just shut up for a minute will you?"

Mal waved him on.

"OK, so I started perusing her. She very adamantly said no. I kept at it. When she finally agreed to dinner I was on top of the 'verse. Something happened I didn't think would ever happen. I sat across from her at dinner and couldn't stop thinking about little things. I couldn't believe what my head was telling me, so I chose not to. That night when I told her goodnight something caught me. I knew at that moment I loved her. I spent the rest of our courtship making her see she loved me too. You need to wake up Mal."

Mal shook his head, "You don't know anything about it." He got up.

"Then tell me damn it! Tell me why! Tell me what's wrong with her that you can't see it."

Mal was slightly taken back by Wash's yelling. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"Then what could make you do that to her? Hurt her like that? What could make you hurt her so bad she leaves? Do you hate her that much that you don't care?"

"I don't hate her that's why I did what I did!"

"What the Gorram hell logic is that?"

"I'm not good enough for her!"

Silence greeted his pronouncement.

"Happy now?"

Mal turned to leave.

Wash yelled at his back. "Of course you're not!"

Mal whirled around, "What?"

"You think I'm good enough for Zoe?"

Mal didn't have an answer.

"I ain't near good enough for Zoe. No man ever measures up to the woman he loves. That is how it works Mal. That's why we work. She settled for me. I am quite aware of that. I am very happy with that. She loves me and that is all that matters. It's the only thing that matters Mal. Everything else is just...nothing."

Mal rubbed the back of his neck, "What do you want me to do? What's your answer Wash?"

"Make sure she never regrets it. That's all."

Mal turned and left without a word. He went down to his room. Wash let him go.

Mal was in his room for quite a while without a thought in his head. Wash's words just kept replaying. The problem was she would regret it. He knew she would.

He was startled by a voice to his right. "Maybe."

He looked up into River's eyes.

"But maybe it would be worth it."

She turned around and climbed up the stairs.

Mal never said a word.

River returned to her room. She had done all she could do. It was Daddy's turn to make things right.

River stopped herself from invading his thought the entire day. She didn't move until she felt him leave his room. She got up and ran up the stairs. She got to the top as he was getting to the bridge. Wash and Zoe were there.

"Wash, how fast can you get us to Persephone?"

"Three hours at hardest burn."

"Do it."

He turned around and walked past her and went down to his bunk again. The only thought she could come up with was 'victory.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again they gathered in the cargo bay.

Mal spoke, "Jayne, you're with me. Were gonna make a stop then go see Badger."

Zoe broke in, "Badger sir?"

"There ain't no way that little weasel don't know where she is. Zoe I need you here. Keep the ship runnin'. We won't be long."

He turned and left the ship with Jayne hurrying to catch up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mal had never been to Badger's without an appointment. The men seemed confused. Mal walked right up to his desk.

"Where is she?"

"I don't remember invitin' you."

"Where Badger?"

"Why should I tell you? She left you after all."

Mal reached across the desk and grabbed Badger's shirt, "Where is she?"

Badger waved off his men who were about to intervene, "So ye finally came to yer senses mate. Good. Little place just outside town named Reggie's." He gestured to one of his men, "Larry here will show you."

Mal released Badger's shirt and half smiled, "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mal circled the small building. There was another entrance to the kitchen. He walked around and came to an open door. He looked in. There she was. Hair pulled back. Apron on.

She spoke, "Dan I need some more flour. Could you get it for me?"

She stiffened at the lack of response. She turned her head and froze when she saw him.

"Sorry I'm not Dan. Well, not really."

She stared to talk.

"Wait. Just let me finish this." He took a deep breath. "I love you, but I ain't good enough for you. I don't know how this is going to work. But I want to make it work. If you will just settle for me, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret it."

She didn't move or speak.

"I'm asking you to marry me Jia."

She slowly turned completely. Suddenly she rushed forward and flung herself into his arms. He swung her around.

He looked into her eyes, "I gotta hear it."

She smiled, "Yes."

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise and told him to put her down. He didn't acknowledge her demand.

He carried her back the half mile to the ship after telling Jayne to collect her things and telling her new boss she quits. He carried her though the doors to approval from Kaylee and River and reproachful glances from Zoe. Wash, Simon and ths Shepherd smiled. He finally put her down and put his arm around her. Kaylee ran up and hugged her, as did River. Mal stood next to her with a goofy little grin on his face.

"Wash!"

"Yeah sir."

"When Jayne comes back get us out of here."

"Eye eye Captain."

They all walked towards the inner part of the ship when Mal stopped Jia with his arm.

"Did you want to get married on Persephone?"

Jia shook her head, "As long as I have you and Serenity I don't care where or when."

"How bout right here right now."

Jia started, "Now?" She looked down at her clothes and looked around the cargo bay. She then smiled, "Sounds good. If you're sure. You don't think I'll back out do you?"

"No, I just really want this. Plus I don't think I want to spend another night alone."

Jia smiled, "Sounds good."

Jayne came in with her pack, "You didn't unpack in three weeks?"

Jia shrugged.

Mal smiled and called out, "Hey preacher!"

Shepherd turned, "Yes."

"You up to a wedding ceremony?"

He smiled, "Let me get my bible." He left towards his room.

Kaylee ran at Jia and grabbed her hand and her bag, "We gotta get you ready." Kaylee dragged her and Zoe off behind the shepherd. River followed. Wash approached Mal carrying John. For the first time, Wash didn't say a word.

Mal reached for John, "I gotta hold this thing I hear is wonderful."

Wash handed him his newborn son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was exactly what they both wanted, simple. Jia had talked Kaylee out of more elaborate dresses and settled for her grey slip dress. They both said the words without regret. Kaylee and River cried.

They sat in the galley after words talking and laughing. Neither Mal or Jia said much. They just kept sneaking glances at each other. Kaylee was a barrel of words. Shepherd interrupted.

"I believe I am going to bed. Good night all."

He got up. As did Zoe, "I think we should too."

Wash looked at her, "What? I mean right dear."

They took their family off to bed.

Simon got up, "River we should go too."

River got up with a smile and followed her brother.

Kaylee got up, "I guess I'll go too."

She smacked Jayne on the way out. He just got up and left.

The new couple looked at each other and smiled. They got up and made their way to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm quite aware that I write for different audiences. For those of you not interested you should stop now. Suffice as to say they have sex. If that is all you wish to know then skip to the next chapter. If not...read on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal wasn't an inexperienced man, but he had to admit he was nervous. That disappeared when she kissed him. Now he knew why she was always so hesitant in kissing. It was new to her. She opened her mouth and he tasted her for the first time in three weeks. It seemed intoxicating. She slipped her fingers to the buttons on his shirt and started working on them. He helped her take his shirt off. He then removed her shoes and his.

He led her to sit on the side of the bed. He sat beside her. Running his hands through her hair he ran his lips down her neck. He came to her collarbone and paused to lavish his attention. He had learned her skin was sensitive there. She gasped and pressed closer to him. He fought for control.

He slipped first one then the other spaghetti strap down. The dress was soon around her waist. His hand came up and cupped her breast. She kissed his earlobe in appreciation. He followed her down to the mattress and pressed his body to hers. Mal kissed the underside of her breast and then he slipped her nipple into his mouth. She arched under him. When she whimpered a surge of possessiveness went though him. She was his. His wife. No one else's, but his.

He slipped the dress all the way off and stared in appreciation. She hadn't worn anything under it. She reached to cover herself and he caught her hands.

"You are so beautiful."

She smiled hesitantly. He then covered her body with his own. He kissed her until she was pressing again and stood up to undress the rest of the way. He couldn't help but smile when she looked away. He laid beside her on the bed.

"It's ok."

"I've just never seen, well..."

"It's ok."

He covered her body once again with his. He caressed her naked hip with his hand. She could feel him against her leg. She was surprised. Jia was aware of the physics of sex, but never had she thought of the possibility of it. Her mother's lessons hadn't included size or specifics, but she was confused as to how it would work. She looked into his eyes. He loved her. She loved him. It had to work.

His hand finally found it's goal and she gasped at the sensation. He touched her slowly, gently. She could feel something building. She let it come. He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned. Soon she was frantic with wanting something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Mal, please."

"I know Baobei."

She shattered and he held her while she peaked. Jia cried out his name. When she had come down he moved over her again. He pulled her knees so her legs were bent. He paused over her.

"This is gonna hurt a little. Just relax. I'll try..."

"I know Mal." She kissed him.

He probed at her opening. Slowly he slid into her. He had fantasized this so many times. He surged ahead when he met her barrier. He whispered he was sorry in her ear. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him all the way in. When he started to move she was with him.

He had forgotten what an unpracticed woman felt like. The only one he had ever been with was when he was sixteen. It had been his first time too. She moved so differently. No practiced movement, just nature. Jia moved with him. Raising her hips to bring him deeper. Caressing his back simply because she wanted to. His pleasure jumped at the thought of her never having been with anyone else, and her never going to be with anyone else. He moved faster as he could feel her building again.

They met their climax at almost the same time. He rode out the first of her muscles clenching around him, but soon was taken himself. He collapsed on top of her. She held him tighter. He rolled to the side to avoid crushing her, but brought her with him. He pulled her to his side and she put her head on his chest. Together they lay there exhausted.

He kissed her forehead and got up. She watched him walk to the bathroom and disappear. When he came out again he was holding a towel. He nudged one of her knees up and wiped the small amount of blood from her thigh. She blushed. He threw the towel across the room and held her again. She nuzzled him and he kissed her.

"I love you Mal."

"I love you too."

They slipped off to sleep.


	12. 12 Afterglow

Jia lay awake in Mal's embrace. So much had happened so fast. This morning she had been miserable. Tonight she was married to the only man she had ever loved. She knew her sister would give her hell for not being at the wedding, but that wasn't a concern right now. Something else was. He had been so sweet and considerate last night. She was sore but at no point did he hurt her. It hadn't been what her mother had led her to expect. She was glad of that. She lay there thinking.

Almost like he felt it he awoke, "Something wrong?"

"Not really. Just...can I ask you something?"

He smiled, "Don't need my permission."

"Did I please you?"

Now she had his complete attention. "What makes you think you didn't?"

"I didn't really know what to do. You'll have to teach me what you want me to do."

He started shaking so she looked at his face. He was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I was just thinking of how much of a turn on it was that you didn't have any experience." He turned over to face her, "You are all types of pleasin' Jia. All I want you to know you already did."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

He nodded. "If'n I'd of wanted a courtesan I'd have gotten one. I married you Jia. Never even though about doin' that with anyone else."

She snuggled into him, "How long before we can do that again?"

He half smiled, "I love you."

He kissed her and showed her the answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal awoke slowly the second time. His eyes were still closed as he thought on the day before. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring up any regrets or panic. He smiled at the thought of his new bride. He knew it wasn't a dream because he felt the titanium band he had purchased and she had placed on his finger.

Last night had been incredible. His body stirred at the thought and he reached over to wake Jia. He kept reaching. He opened his eyes. She wasn't there. He could see she had been there. She had cleaned up. He chuckled a bit. That was new, his room was clean. He got up and dressed quickly. As he expected he found her in the kitchen starting breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up, "Breakfast. I think we have had this conversation before."

He walked up behind her. "We are supposed to be having a small honeymoon. No one expects us up here today."

She turned to face him, "The entire day? Who's gonna cook?"

He sighed, "Probably the same person who's been cooking for three weeks."

She looked around, "They made a mess too."

"Do I have to carry you again?"

Jia smiled, "No."

He led her back to what was now their room.

------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Jayne was sitting in the galley with a frown on his face when Shepherd Book and Simon entered.

"Where in the Gorram hell is she?"

Shepherd looked confused, "Who?"

"Jia. Ain't she usually cooking by now?"

Book smiled. Simon got a look on his face that said what he thought of Jayne's intelligence. "She's probably with her new husband. I doubt she'll be cooking today."

"All DAY?" Jayne grimaced, "Hell. Thought now she was back she'd be cookin'."

"She will, just not today."

Jayne got up, clearly disgusted and walked off. Shepherd Book was chuckling to himself. Simon watched him go and shook his head.

"I don't think he can get any more oblivious."

Zoe, Wash and John entered, "Oblivious about what?"

Simon turned to them, "Jayne expected Jia to be up here cooking."

Zoe rolled her eyes. Wash laughed, "Yeah right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River lay sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. Victory! It felt wonderful. It doors so long ago had been right. Now all was in place and the next phase could progress. She smiled and sighed. The hard part was over. Daddy and Mommy were finally together. The base was formed. It was always easier to build from there.

The only thing she couldn't figure out was how Simon would prove himself worthy. The awkward silence was still between them. How that could be fixed would just take time. Him proving his worth was another thing all together.

Another path was up for consideration. Perhaps it wouldn't be so destructive as she had previously thought. It may be possible to keep such things a secret. She shook her head. Another pillar had to be solidified before adding to it. It would have to wait.

She found the new baby very interesting. A man in a tiny body. A person of possibilities and future in such a small stature. Fascinating. John James Washburn would continue to grow. She hoped to be there for at least some of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Jayne's disgust, it was the next day before anyone saw Jia Li Reynolds. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Zoe entered with the new baby. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning Zoe."

Zoe went up to her and hugged her, "Congratulations."

Jia ran her hand over the baby's head, "You too. He's adorable Zoe."

"Thank you. Where's the old man?"

Jia chuckled, "On the bridge asking around about jobs. Mr. Productivity you know."

Zoe scoffed, "Unfortunately I do know."

Wash walked in, "Well if it ain't the second Mrs. Reynolds. How's married life treating you girly?"

Zoe laughed and went and sat down, "The first Mrs. Reynolds don't count."

Wash turned to Jia with a more somber face on, "He told you about her right?"

Jia laughed, "Yes he did. As for an answer, married life is wonderful."

He sat by his wife, "Ain't it just." He said with a long suffering sigh, "It's so much better than being single. You know, the freedom, the lack of responsibility, the scores upon scores of other women. Who needs all that?"

Zoe raised her eyebrow at him, "'Scores.' I don't remember one other woman besides me."

"Once I saw you the others paled in comparison my love."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Jayne looked in quickly to see who was cooking and when he saw Jia, smiled and came in the rest of the way.

"Now we're talkin'."

As he sat down River skipped in, hugged Jia and sat down in her usual spot. Simon and the shepherd followed behind. Kaylee came in from the other direction.

Jia set the food down, "I'll go get Mal."

Jayne stood up, "I'll get him. I wanna eat sometime this year."

Jia blushed slightly and sat down.

Mal came in with Jayne a minute later.

Mall announced, "We got a job."

Zoe asked, "What's that sir?"

"Transporting some animals."

Zoe's eyes widened, "Not more cows I hope sir."

Mal sat down, "Hell no. Horses."

Wash looked off into the distance, "I don't see the difference."

Mal shrugged, "Less of um for more money."

Wash nodded, "Ah. So where to Cap'n?"

Mal looked at him plate, "Alcazar."

Kaylee looked up, "Alcazar? My home?"

Mal looked up and nodded before returning to his plate.

Kaylee didn't look anywhere near as excited as everyone thought she would be. In fact she looked a little scared. Simon never looked up but he was blushing slightly.

Jia tried to comfort her, "You don't have to go of ship if you don't want to."

Kaylee sighed, "If'n my folks heard I was there and didn't visit I would catch it. Suppose I gotta."

"I have to get some supplies anyway I could go with you."

Kaylee brightened considerably, "That'd be shiny. Thanks Jia."

Jia turned to Mal, "If you don't mind Captain."

Mal looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Like I'm gonna say no and hear about it for the next year. Wash and Jayne go with me. Rest of you stay here."

Shepherd Book asked, "Would you mind if I came along Captain?"

Mal looked at him strangely, "Why? If'n you don't' mind my askin'?"

Book inhaled deeply, "I was thinking perhaps I could be of some assistance. Perhaps I could start pulling my weight around here if you don't mind."

Mal still looked suspicious but still said, "Why not? Could always use an extra hand. Just don't get shot this time. I'm all out of favors owed to me by Alliance officials."

The holy man nodded, "I will do my best sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As they were 'in the neighborhood' as Wash said, the trip didn't take very long. They were there in a few hours. Kaylee got more and more nervous as time went by.

Serenity dropped off Kaylee and Jia in town. They took the large mule to get to Serenity when they were done. Kaylee drove them. When she parked in front of her parents place she was shaking.

"Did you want me to go in with you Kaylee?"

She shook her head, "This I gotta do alone."

"Meet me at the general store in town later then."

Kaylee nodded and went in the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee walked into town an hour later. The visit had been very strained as she had to tell her parents over and over why she wasn't getting married. She felt about two feet tall right now, and it wasn't going to get better. Bonnie Kruger was coming right towards her. Bonnie was the kind of person who took joy on others misery. Kaylee had been on her list ever since a boy Bonnie had liked had liked Kaylee instead. That was when they were twelve. Bonnie had never forgotten.

She was all smiles as she approached, "Hi Kaylee. How are you?"

Kaylee tried to start out with a big smile but only half accomplished it, "Hi Bonnie. I'm fine."

Bonnie's face dropped to that of total and complete sympathy, "I heard you're not getting married anymore Kaylee. I'm so sorry. Guess there was just too much difference between you two. Him a big important person and you a maid on a little transport ship."

Kaylee didn't even fake a smile anymore, "I'm a mechanic not a maid."

Bonnie smiled, "Of course dear, but you can't expect a man of quality to over look that." She sighed, "I guess you just have to know how to please a man to keep him. Not that you didn't have a lot of practice, but some things, like class and grace, have to come naturally."

Kaylee fought back tears. She wished she had the words to say what she thought of Bonnie, but they never came. She was holding back the tears so hard that she never heard Jia come up behind her.

Jia wrapped her arm around Kaylee's shoulder, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Kaylee?"

"Jia this is Bonnie. Bonnie this is Jia."

Jia put on a knowing look, "Oh so this is Bonnie." She put a big smile on, "I always wondered what the village bicycle would look like."

Bonnie started and bleached white, "The what?"

"You know, 'Everyone's had a ride'. I have a question for you though. Is there any tred on the tire any more or is it just like throwing a sausage down a hallway?"

Bonnie looked like a fish out of water for a minute before storming off. Kaylee looked to Jia with wide eyes, "How did you do that?"

"I saw the look on your face and knew she wasn't being nice. Just thought I would help out."

"I have never had the courage to say anything to her. She has always been that way. But how did you know she was a loose woman?"

"Took a stab in the dark. Aren't you glad I was right?"

Kaylee smiled and nodded. The two women joked there way to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal, Wash, Jayne and Shepherd Book approached the ranch. Something was definitely wrong. There were pastures everywhere, but no horses. When they got to the door they were let in by an older man with cowboy boots on.

"You must be the transporters."

Mal nodded, "Something wrong."

The man's face got red, "Rustlers took almost all my herd. Killed most of my hired hands. All done in less than an hour too." The man seemed to get an idea, "You know anything about horses or tracking?"

Mal nodded carefully, "Maybe."

"You get um back, I'll pay you three times what I promised before."

Mal put his hands up, "We ain't law men here. We run a transport ship."

The man looked upset, "Jones told me you was the best. Maybe his praises ain't exactly right."

Mal sighed, "We are the best, at transporting."

"Five times what I offered before."

Mal blanched, "Why are you willin to pay that much?"

The man sighed, "I ain't got no hired hands to go after them. They'll be off planet by the end of the week. If that happens I got no chance of ever finding my horses again. I can't hire new hands that fast. Law around here is useless. I need someone now."

Mal thought it over and looked around at his crew, "What the hell, we'll take a shot at it."

The man let out his held breath, "Great. I'll get you set up with my remaining horses and supplies." He left to do just that.

Mal turned to his guys. Wash raised his hand, "What just happened here?"

Mal shrugged, "If we don't get um back big deal. If we do we get paid really well. Jayne can track anything. Been a ranch hand myself number of times, not that difficult." He pointed at Wash, "You wanna go or you stayin with Serenity?"

He shrugged, "I never get to go. Sounds safer than the last mission I went on."

Mal didn't look convinced, "Last mission you went on was planned as a cake run. The fact that we were captured and tortured was not part of the plan."

Wash looked into the distance, "Ah memories."

Mal shook his head, "Jayne, go get the doc. We might need him."

Jayne moaned, "He has to come along. Didn't know this was a babysittn job."

"Fine. You get shot you're on your own."

Jayne thought about it for a second, "I'll go get the doc."

As Jayne left the rancher came back in, "All's ready."

They followed him out the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne and Simon had just joined them when they were finalizing the plans.

"They didn't get the best of my horses so that's what you'll be ridin. Figure that will be enough to draw them to ya."

Mal nodded, "They get paid for the quality more than quantity with horses. We'll make ourselves real obvious."

The rancher went in and came out with three horses. "This is all I got left. These and my two work horses is all those bastards left me. My wife is attaching them to the wagon."

Wash put in quickly, "I'll drive the wagon."

Jayne couldn't help teasing him, "Don't like ridin' city boy?"

"No I just don't want the wagon to go off a cliff. Like it would if someone else were driving it."

Mal stopped the inevitable argument with an order. "Doc, you and Wash on the wagon. Rest of us will ride." as an afterthought,"You do ride, right Preacher?"

Shepherd book nodded, "Indeed I do."

Inwardly, Mal was a little disappointed, "Good."

They set off when the wagon got there. The horses were indeed fine. Wash was in high spirits. He started humming a song. It wasn't long before Jayne got it stuck in his head and started humming it too. Simon joined them when Wash kept elbowing him. Mal rode up front and tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, they were soon not humming but singing. Mal was ready to swing around and kill them when they came upon a gentle but high hillside.

He yelled over the singing, "We'll camp there for the night."

Camp was set up with no more singing, as it was obvious Mal had enough. They made a large campfire to make sure they were seen by the rustlers.

Mal knew something was coming by the silly look on Wash's face. "Lets tell ghost stories."

Mal sighed and shook his head, "You are never coming along again."

Shepherd Book interrupted, "Why don't you start then Wash?"

Wash rubbed his hands together, "Once not far from here a group of ranchers set out on a cattle drive."

Mal groaned, "For God's sake Wash."

Wash ignored him, "Little did they know that an escaped maniac had escaped that afternoon. They were sittin around the campfire when suddenly..."

The bushes behind Jayne began to move.


	13. 13 Catch 22

All four men jumped up, but only Jia came out of the bushes.

"What?"

Mal smiled a crooked smile, "What are you doing here?"

She sat next to her husband, "Zoe was worried about Wash so she dropped me off about 100 yards from here." She looked at the pilot, "Are you alright Wash?"

Wash colored a bit but smiled, "I'm good. We're tellin ghost stories."

She looked around, "Really?"

Mal sighed, "Unfortunately."

Jia looked behind her, "Kaylee, you comin?"

She came out of the bushes but Mal looked disgusted, "What the hells going on here? Can't take care of ourselves?"

Kaylee and Jia looked at him with blank expressions.

"Never mind. I don't want to know the answer to that." He got up, "I'll leave you to your little stories, we're going to bed."

Jia looked at him, "'We' who?"

He glared down at her.

"OH." She got up,"Night all."

They went towards the wagon and a distance away from the others. They could hear faint laughter and talking. Mal laid out a large blanket and one on top of it. They both crawled beneath the cover and stared at the night's sky.

Mal sighed, "There are some advantages to this job."

"Uh huh."

"Bein out here on a night like this. Sleepin beneath the stars. Not caring bout nothin."

"Not showering. Eating burnt food, fighting bugs. All that manly stuff?"

Mal nodded in agreement. "Blisters, spit, no feelings, all that manly stuff."

"Keeping it to yourself until you can write it in your diary later?"

He looked over at her to see her silently laughing at him. "I do not have a diary."

Jia nodded, "Of course not dear."

He propped himself on one elbow facing her, "You know, you're kinda mouthy. Why do I put up with you?"

Jia smiled at him.

"Oh yeah."

She giggled as he lowered his mouth to hers and threw the blanket over both their heads. She was giggling when they both heard someone clearing their throat. Mal peeked out from under the cover to see Jayne standing over them.

"Came to see if you wanted us to do anything else before turning in. Can't you two quit once in a while?"

Mal narrowed his eyes at his mercenary, "No." He then threw the covers back over their heads. Jayne walked back to the fire rolling his eyes.

He sat down with a sigh, "I liked him a lot better when he wasn't getting any."

Kaylee scolded him, "Jayne!"

He looked at her, "What?"

Wash laughed, "I really doubt he's gonna stop if you ask Jayne."

Even the Shepherd chuckled at that.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mal awoke sometime during the night. At first he didn't know why but then he heard a noise from the other side of the hill. He snuck from Jia's side and crept up. Right there was a very large herd of horses. He smiled and crept back. He woke Jayne first, then the others. He told Simon, Kaylee and Jia to stay behind and the other three snuck around to their horses and went to get back the rancher's horses.

Kaylee, Simon and Jia heard gunshots and shouts but stayed put. Soon Simon was knocked out from behind and someone grabbed Jia and Kaylee. Kaylee quieted but that wasn't Jia's style. She got free from her attacker and grabbed her sword from the wagon. She quickly dispatched the two men and went after Kaylee. She turned to do that and Kaylee was gone. She looked around and saw no sign of the man who had taken her. She ran to Simon as Jayne rode up.

He quickly dismounted, "What the Gorram hell happened?"

"They came for us. They took Kaylee."

Simon moaned and sat up, "Kaylee?"

"Gone."

He quickly got up, "We gotta go after her."

Jayne shook his head, "They left the horses. We gotta get those back to the ranch."

Simon was furious, "Kaylee is more important that some job!"

Mal rode up and Jayne explained the situation. He nodded, "Your right Doc, but I think we are very uninformed about something around here. You don't just abandon 100 head of horses if you plan to sell um. Somethin' ain't right. We gotta get back and figure out what 's going on first. But I promise we'll find Kaylee. I ain't leavin her to them. You should know that by now."

Simon blushed slightly but nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The trip back was heavy hearted but easy. The horses were used to being herded. The group arrived back at the ranch house to a very happy rancher.

"You got um back! I have to admit I had some doubts about all ya'll."

"Now you have a bigger problem."

He looked confused.

Mal approached him, "They abandoned the herd and took one of ours. Care to explain?"

The man blushed, "Well you see..."

Mal swung towards the door when he heard a voice. "Had a lot of that lately." A large built man with a smile and blond hair stood in the doorway, "Bunch of criminals think they rule the planet." The man had on an Alliance uniform.

Mal stiffened but smiled, "Arnie. What are you doing here?"

The man puffed up with importance, "That's Captain Harris. Too many animals stolen and ransomed. Alliance Heads sent me to take care of it."

Mal noticed a small hand on his arm. He turned and came face to face with Jia.

She whispered, "You know this purple belly?"

Mal grimaced and looked at Wash, "Unfortunately."

Wash looked incredibly impatient. For him that was very odd. Simon was pacing behind him. Jayne glared at the fed. Shepherd Book looked patiently interested.

Mal said, "Wash, go get Serenity. We'll need her to search for Kaylee."

Captain Harris walked up, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Mal turned back to him, "Why is that?"

"This is an Alliance matter now."

Simon couldn't hold back any more, "So that means you'll either leave her to the wolves or use her as a bargaining chip. Thanks but no thanks."

Mal looked at him doctor impatiently. "Anyway, I guess we will be on our way then." He half saluted Captain Harris and walked off. His crew followed him.

They radioed Serenity and she picked the up soon after that. Zoe met them in the cargo bay.

"What's the plan?"

"Rescue Kaylee without running into the jackass again."

Zoe looked at her husband with a question on her face.

He shrugged, "Arnie Harris."

Zoe groaned, "Anyone but him."

Jia asked, "Who is he?"

Zoe looked down, "You could say we've crossed paths before."

When everyone started moving to the interior of the ship with just that as an explanation Jia followed. Intent on getting a better answer.

The galley was, as usual, the rally point.

Mal commanded his troops. "Wash, start scanning for her. Shepherd, I'm sure you can help him." The two men went to the bridge to obey their Captain. Wash came back a few minutes later.

"Mal, that rancher wants to know if we still want the job."

Mal looked at him with a blank face.

Wash nodded, "I'll go tell him." He turned and went back to the bridge.

Jayne had grabbed a bun from the kitchen and between bites asked, "Did we just turn down a really good job?"

Mal restrained himself, "We ain't doing a job without Kaylee."

"Couldn't we save her then do it?"

"I don't work for people who get my crew kidnaped. Just a thing I have."

Jayne looked disinterested, "Whatever."

They went back to waiting for Wash and Shepherd to find Kaylee. It took close to an hour but they found her. Mal set them up for the same thing they did while rescuing Simon and River from getting burnt at the stake. It would be Zoe's first job since the baby. She was thrilled inside, but the outside was the same calm demeanor.

The thieves hideout turned out to be a small town. Mal and Zoe walked down the street towards Kaylee. A man came to meet them. They were about to talk to him when a familiar voice stopped them.

"You are bound by law to stand down."

Zoe groaned. They both turned.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Harris stood there with his hands on his hips and his feet braced apart. He was surrounded by ten men. He approached Zoe.

"If it isn't the lovely lady Zoey. What's a lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

The man who had come to meet them wouldn't be ignored, "I am the leader here. Are we going to bargain for the girl or not?"

Mal would have replied but Harris interrupted, "Give us the girl and we will destroy your little village."

Mal looked back at him, "Isn't that 'give us the girl and we WON'T destroy your village?'"

Harris narrowed his eyes at Mal, "No it's not."

The leader turned to Mal, "Moving on. What do we get for the girl?"

"Our non participation. She goes with us and we walk away. If not a big guy with a gun comes here in a ship and joins the free for all. Your choice."

The man considered his options. He motioned behind him and Kaylee was brought forward. She hugged Mal. Harris wouldn't be thwarted. He motioned for his men to take her. Serenity came out of nowhere with Jayne hanging by a chain with Vera in his hands. Shepherd and Simon came out from behind buildings with some of Jayne's guns. Simon wasn't even shaking. He looked determined and furious.

Mal sighed and said over the roar of Serenity's engine, "You know how this is going to go down Harris. We've been through this before."

Harris thought for a moment before motioning his men to back off. Mal pushed Kaylee towards Simon and they happily embraced. Mal tipped his head to the leader and they all took their leave.

The gathered in the cargo bay as Wash sped off as fast as he could. Kaylee still held on to Simon and he held on to her.

Dinner that night was a happy affair with lots of questions and few answers. They all retired for the night. Simon came back to the galley hours later. He hadn't been able to sleep. He sat with a glass of water and stared into nothing.

Kaylee came in. He looked up. Neither said a word as she crawled into his lap and they embraced. He kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers.


	14. 14 So there I was

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO there I was...naked in the Amazon fishing for piranha. (That has nothing to do with anything, I just think it's funny.)

------------------------------------------------------

This chapter will be as PG as I can make it. It deals with the more intimate relations aboard Serenity. There are some important plot points and character development, so I can't recommend skipping it. If this really bothers you, review and I will leave a summary at the beginning of the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mal knew something had been bothering his new wife for about two days now. At times she seemed deep in thought. When he asked she said it wasn't important. The man part of his brain wanted to believe that. However, the other part said it was important if it was important to her.

He sat in the bridge with Wash letting his mind wander. They had been plotting a course, but had been disagreeing on the destination. Wash thought Persephone is where they should go because they had never had trouble getting a job there before. Mal wanted to go anywhere else. He still wasn't happy after Jia had run off there.

Mal interrupted Wash's sarcastic ramblings, "If we go there will it shut you up?"

Wash nodded.

"Fine."

He immediately got up and walked to his room.

----------------------------------------------------

Jia waited in the bathroom for her husband to come down the ladder. After thinking about it for a good long while she had come to a decision about her actions. She was going to act tonight.

She heard the hatch open and then close. She went to the door of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. She saw him stop dead in his tracks and stare at her outfit. She had chosen and bought the satin nightie on Kaylee's home world. It came to mid thigh and was jet black.

He was speechless and had not been able to move since laying eyes on her. That had been her plan.

"Something I have to talk to you about."

She didn't expect him to answer.

"I'm not a china doll Mal. I'm not going to break."

That jabbed him back to reality, "What?"

"I can feel you holding back when we are together. You don't have to do that. I want you to be able to do anything with me you want."

His eyebrows shot up, "I ...you really don't know what your asking Jia. Your not used to this yet."

"Mal, we've been married for almost three weeks now. I am ready for anything you can dish out. I'm not a pampered princess and I'm not a society miss. I love you and want to be what you want."She began to walk slowly towards him and stopped, "So I want you to take me roughly. I don't want you holding back anymore. I want you, now."

He stayed still for a moment more before walking up to her and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. He pressed her up against the wall. He put his lips to hers without restraint. To his amazement, she pushed back. He used his tongue and teeth to make her want more. His hands went to her back side to press her intimately against him. She took a sharp inhale of breath but didn't stop. One of his hands went to her thigh and worked the nightie up. When his hands came in contact with nothing else he couldn't wait anymore. His hand went to the front of his pants and he undid them. Without so much as a warning he impaled her. She moaned in response. Much to his surprise there was no pain or censorship in her gaze, just pure unadulterated lust. He worked into her roughly. She gripped him with her thighs and pressed herself closer. One of the straps of her nightie had come down and one of her breasts had become exposed. He lavished his attention on it with gusto.

He could feel her climax coming fast. She whimpered and upon the moment of cresting she bit into his shoulder. He never felt it as he found his own release as well. After the fireworks were over they still stood there, holding on to each other. He kissed her hair and murmured, "I'm sorry baby."

She nuzzled his neck and said, "Don't say that. I'm not sorry."

He let her down with obvious reluctance, "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled sweetly and shook her head.

He picked her up anyway and laid her on the bed. He removed the black nightie and shed his own clothing. He drew her close to him and simply lay there with her. He was amazed when she started wiggling against him. His body automatically reacted. He wasn't a teenager anymore, but ever since marrying her, he had never had trouble being ready whenever she was.

Jia kissed his chest and with a smile on her face looked up at him, "Is that all you got?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and moved over her. He then backed up and stood by the bed. He motioned for her to come to him and she did. When she got there he turned her around.

He whispered in her ear, "On your hands and knees."

She seemed confused but obeyed. When he gripped her hips and brought her to him she understood. He entered her again and she shuttered. She tried to spread her legs but he trapped her knees together. She whimpered and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

He started off slow with deep penetrating thrusts. Slow to the point of madness. He had been wanting to try this since the beginning, but had thought her too innocent to understand what he wanted. He realized now his thoughts had been foolish. This woman always knew what she wanted.

Mal had never told her this because she knew she would never believe him, but his favorite part of her body was her back. Hourglass shaped. Flawless pale skin. It hinted at the treasures of her body and yet kept them secret. He longed to see her in a backless dress, but knew he would probably just rip it off her.

He reached around and caressed her breasts. He kissed her shoulder and her upper back. She arched and continually unconsciously fought to spread her knees wider. She was building again. He could tell by her breath speeding up and her pressing herself against him harder. He smiled at the fact she was trying to speed him up. She was a firecracker his little wife.

He did speed up but just a little. His hands went to where they joined and rubbed her there. She moaned in appreciation. He rode out her orgasm then found his own quickly afterwards. He rolled to the side and quickly embraced her to him.

"You are without a doubt the best but most confusing wife anyone ever had."

She smiled, "I'm sure many other men have done that with their wives."

He chuckled, "I keep forgetting you've never done this before."

She looked into his eyes, "What? Why?"

"It's not always like that. In fact it's never like that. I have never had anything like this. It's mind-blowing Jia. Not everyone has that."

She furrowed her brow, "It's not always like that for everyone."

"Hell no. I've had sex before, but I have never felt like this before. Never."

Jia smiled, "I take it that's a good thing."

He scoffed, "Oh yeah."

As she put her head back on his chest a thought occurred to him. First he was amazed a thought could penetrate the haze right now, then he thought about the question on his mind.

"Jia?"

She mumbled.

"Are you on any birth control?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah. I have about a year left on it."

He was again surprised. That didn't bring the reaction from him that he thought it would. He thought he would be relieved to an exhausting point. He was actually a little disappointed.

She looked a little uncomfortable, "I suppose we should have talked about this before getting married, but how do you feel about kids?"

He met her uncertain gaze, "I guess I never really thought about it. I want 'um, but... maybe we should spend some time just you and me first. It's a good thing about the year. Do you want kids?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good, in a year we can talk about it. We can make the decision then."

She smiled, "I like that idea." She snuggled back into his side.

He looked down at her. The idea should have terrified him. Kids, marriage. The funny thing was it didn't. She was perfect for him. He loved her, that's what made the difference. He wanted to see her with his child. He wanted to see her pregnant, his baby growing inside her.

The thought of sleeping with her forever didn't scare him either. She certainly made it interesting. Not just the sex. The sex was phenomenal. Sleeping next to her was something he had instantly gotten used to . Now he woke up when she got up to make breakfast. Sleeping without her beside him seemed an impossibility. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful when she was awake. But it was the times between when he was awed by her. When she sleepily nuzzled him or mumbled something. His wife. He still liked the sound of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------

River sat on her bed and tried to distance herself from the strong emotions onboard. Mommy and Daddy's relationship had become much more intimate recently. Simon and Kaylee had not had sex, but were now involved again. She worried about them. They didn't really talk about it. They just sat and held each other a lot. They were back on the right track though. That made River happier. Wash and Zoe had begun their intimacies again since it had been six weeks since the baby. It was all a little too much. The unrestrained passion all around her.

She had turned eighteen quietly, during the fiasco with Simon and Kaylee's breakup. Only Simon knew and he had kept it quiet on her request. Like she had told Kaylee so long ago, there was something to be considered. Sex was something she had always had to deal with onboard Serenity, but it had become overwhelming lately. Something had to be done. She changed clothes. She put on an outfit Zoe had bought her but she had not worn yet. A black tank top and khaki cargo pants. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a adult. She smiled. It was time. She walked towards her destination with a purpose.

She arrived there and found he wasn't in residence. River sat on his bed and waited. He came down the ladder and didn't see her at first. When he did he jumped.

"What the Gorram hell you doin here girl?"

She stood, "I was wondering if you could help me."

He looked guarded, "With what?"

She ran her hands up her stomach to embrace her small breasts, "I need release."

The merc's eyes went wide and he staggered back, "I ain't interested crazy girl. Now git."

She stalked towards him with hooded eyes. "I need you Jayne. I need your help. Please."

He all but ran up the ladder screaming for Mal.

Mal came rushing up his ladder adjusting his clothes and wiping the sleep from his face. Zoe and Wash gathered around too.

"What's wrong Jayne?"

River came up Jayne's ladder with a frustrated sigh. Mal immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What's wrong with you?"

They were all joined by Jia. From the other side came the Shepherd.

"It ain't me. I went down into MY room and there she was. Talkin bout me 'helpin' her."

Simon came around the corner with Kaylee.

"Keep your nutso sister out of my bunk."

Simon looked at River, "What were you doing in HIS bunk River?"

She sighed, "Sexual gratification."

There was complete silence.

"Captain Daddy and Mommy were together. Brother and Kaylee patching relationship. Zoe and Wash are having sex again. I needed a partner."

No one moved an inch, until Wash started laughing.

Jayne was livid, "This ain't funny pilot boy."

Zoe pushed her husband into the bridge and shut the door. Mal sighed and put his hand on his face.

"River, Jayne is off limits understand?"

She looked frustrated, "But Daddy..."

"No butts. No any other parts either. This ain't happenin River so you might get used to it."

She snuck past him towards her own room.

Jayne looked at Mal, "What the hell am I supposed to do? Don't think lockin the doors gonna work."

Simon spoke up, "I'll talk to her. I'll try to get her to understand."

Shepherd put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I may not have much experience on this particular topic, but perhaps she would be more comfortable talking to a non family member. Better yet a Female. Perhaps Zoe or Jia would be better at this sort of thing."

Jia put up her hands in surrender, "I have no idea what I would say to her."

Zoe considered it, "Neither would I. Maybe it would be best for us two together."

Jia rubbed her forehead, "After breakfast tomorrow?"

Zoe nodded. With plans made out they all returned to their sleep. Jayne stopped Mal from following Jia to their bunk.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Mal half grinned, "You mean if that ninety pound girl forces herself on you?"

"That ain't funny Mal. You know what she's capable of."

Mal sighed, "Don't worry Jayne. It will be taken care of tomorrow."

Even with Mal's reassurance, Jayne didn't sleep well that night.


	15. 15 Awkward

Mal sat at the table with his head in his hands. Feet away from him Jia was making breakfast. He thought about how he had been rudely awakened last night. Serenity had never had to deal with things like this before the Tams came aboard. Kaylee was the only one who had ever discussed her sex life before this. Never had he had to worry about it. He did now. River was strong and very stealthy. Jayne wasn't exactly the pinnacle of morality. It was possible that should River offer herself again, Jayne would overlook the risks and take her up on her offer. He sighed, it wasn't going to be easy the next few weeks.

Jia smiled at her husband's sigh. He worried too much. Talking to River was not something she would enjoy, but it had to be done.

Jayne peeked his head in the room, "Crazy girl her?"

Jia looked at him with a scowl, "Don't call her that."

Jayne walked in and sat down, "What would you call it? Girl comes in and just offers herself to a man who don't like her. If that ain't crazy what is?"

The captain looked up quickly, "I don't wanna hear any more about it. Ever."

His order went unheeded as Wash walked in, "Morning all." He had a big smile on his face. "Morning Jayne."

Jayne glowered at him, "Shut up Wash."

Mal never looked up, "Shut up Wash."

Wash put his hand to his chest as if wounded. "All I said was good morning. Man, you'd think stuff like River sexing up Jayne didn't happen every day."

Now it came from both at the same time, "Shut up Wash!"

He still sat there with a silly smile on his face. His wife soon came in with John. When she saw the expressions at the table she sighed.

"I see this is going to be a lovely morning."

Kaylee came in leading a reluctant Simon. Behind them was Shepherd Book with River. Jayne tensed at their entrance.

When everyone was seated Jia brought the food to the table. No one spoke throughout the entire meal. Jayne sent nervous glances at River. Wash had a goofy smile on his face. Mal stared at his food. Jayne finished quickly and left, as did Simon. Kaylee quickly followed with River. Mal mumbled something about needing Wash on the bridge and he left followed by a reluctant Wash.

Jia looked at Zoe, "Ready for this?"

"Nope."

"Wanna go ahead anyway?"

"Might as well."

Both the ladies got up and moved towards River's bunk. Shepherd book sat at the table and waited in case they needed his help. River seemed to come to him for confession. Perhaps she would later. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation with the young lady.

Zoe knocked on River's door and got permission to come in. When the door was opened she sat alone on her bed. She looked up and smiled at her guests. They both came in and stood by the wall. Zoe gave up and sat by River.

"River honey, you can't just...do what you did."

"I know now."

"Good. Jayne ain't the kinda man you should get involved with."

"What 's wrong with Jayne?"

Zoe looked distant for a moment.

"Zoe?"

"Sorry, just thinking about the question. He's had a little too much experience for a girl like you."

River gestured to Jia, "Daddy had more experience than Mommy and she greatly enjoys..."

Jia interrupted her, "River! Please don't... talk about such things."

Zoe suppressed a smile. Kaylee calls her a prude but she had nothing on the maidenly blushes of the resident cook. "River, Jayne's experience is not the same as that. He isn't the kinda man who cares about who he...is with. Do you understand?"

River clearly didn't, "What does it matter who he was with before me? I'm not asking for a permanent arrangement, just a physical act."

Zoe sighed, "There is much more to it than just a physical act River. It's supposed to be special." Zoe looked at Jia and saw no help was coming. "You just can't go around doing that River ok? Please just tell me you won't do it again."

She nodded. Zoe sighed with relief and looked annoyed at Jia, "You were a lot of help."

Jia put up her hands in surrender, "You did a good job all by yourself. What exactly was I supposed to add?"

The two women walked out of River's room bickering light heartedly. River smiled at their retreating forms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having left Jia to talk to the Shepherd in the galley, Zoe went ahead to the bridge. Her husband sat with their son in the pilot's seat. Their son was six weeks old, but he was already getting pilot's lessons. The Captain sat in the far chair looking very uninterested. Zoe wasn't fooled. She knew that he looked at John as his nephew and loved the little guy. Especially since the wedding, she had seen Mal sneaking glances at her son. She hoped he and Jia were planning children of their own.

She cleared her throat to get the boy's attention.

Mal grimaced, "How'd it go?"

"She says never again. We'll see."

Mal grunted his response and left.

Wash watched him go, "Is it just me or is this really creeping him out?"

Zoe smiled and put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "It's not just you." She turned serious, "Your little jabs at Jayne ain't helpin sweetie."

"Come on. I can not be the only one who thinks this is funny."

"You're not. Trust me. But if'n you don't let up this is just gonna get worse. Jia was on her way to loosening him up."

Wash looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Jia loosening up Jayne?"

Zoe shuttered, "NO. Jia loosening up the Captain."

Wash laughed, "I forgot to tell you about what Jayne said on our little cattle drive..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shepherd Book was talking intently to Jia when Mal walked into the galley.

"What's up?"

They both looked at him. Book spoke, "We were discussing young River."

Mal backed out of the room with his hands up.

Jia shook her head. Shepherd Book turned back to her, "I have been meaning to ask after your marriage."

"Fine and dandy Shepherd."

"I'm glad. How did your family take the news?"

Jia grimaced, "Weren't to happy about my getting married without them, but they were happy for me. They really want to meet him so I suppose I'll have to drag him there when we get to Persephone."

"I had forgotten they have never met the Captain."

Jia shrugged, "Dad told us all so much about him so it almost feels like they have. Anna was really happy for me. Anna was the..."

He interrupted, "I remember Miss Anna."

"I waved her and she said she knew it and a lot of stuff like that. I've always felt so close to Anna. I guess it's cause I never got along with my mom." She looked intently at Book, "Every time I talk to you I end up telling you something I don't usually tell anyone. How do you do that?"

He chuckled, "All part of the Shepherd package. Must be able to drag confessions out. Says it right on the job description."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Simon walked into the engine room with his hands in his pockets, "Kaylee?"

She came out from under the engine with grease covering her from head to toe. "Lookin for me Simon?"

He smiled, " I was wondering if I could ask your advice... or help I guess."

She smiled and walked towards him, "With what?"

He took a deep breath, "River has never been given a talk about sex and I was wondering if you could... talk to her. I just...can't."

She stood in front of him, "She's your sis and all. I can see how that'd be odd."

Simon gave her an awkward smile, "Could you talk to her?"

Kaylee thought about it a bit, "I could Simon, but maybe I ain't the best person for that."

He was confused, "She trusts you. You ...know about..."

Kaylee giggled, "Simon I was talkin bout Inara."

He started, "You want me to send my eighteen year old sister to talk to a companion about sex."

"She trusts Inara. Nara has more experience with gentlemen types. She can talk to River in a way River will understand. I love River but we are from two different sides of the 'verse Simon."

Simon looked deep in thought, "I guess I could ask her. No harm in asking. At least I don't think so."

Kaylee giggled again, "Course there ain't silly." She almost put her hand on his shoulder but pulled it back when she noticed the grime, "Sorry."

Simon slowly approached her and embraced her, "I once told you that you look beautiful when you're covered in grease. I meant it."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. He started to back off when she grabbed his head and brought him back for more.


End file.
